Mariage
by Ledgea
Summary: "Dumbledore finit par défaire le nœud qui retenait le journal en soupirant puis déplia lentement la Gazette du Sorcier. Il fixa le titre du premier article qui disait "Une histoire d'amour cachée ou un essai pour attirer l'attention sur lui: Le mariage de Celui-qui-a-menti"."


Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Mariage

L'irréparable était arrivé. Harry se demandait pourquoi cela ne s'était pas produit bien avant. Il avait fallu qu'il attende quatre semaines après le début de ses grandes vacances pour que cela arrive. Il avait bien essayé de prévenir Dumbledore, Sirius, Hermione, Ron et les Weasley au complet que la situation à Privet Drive ne faisait que se détériorer, seul son parrain avait fait attention à ses plaintes. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il passerait le voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais il n'avait pas pu venir, Dumbledore le lui avait formellement interdit et lui avait lancé un sort qui ne lui permettait pas de sortir de sa maison. Ses amis et les Weasley lui avaient témoigné de la compassion mais continuaient à lui répéter qu'il serait bientôt libre, qu'il devait supporter encore un peu la cohabitation avec sa famille et que la situation ne devait pas être aussi dramatique que ce qu'il imaginait. Enfin le directeur de Poudlard lui avait expressément ordonné de rester chez son oncle et sa tante pour sa protection et de les supporter tant bien que mal, il avait ajouté qu'il avait demandé à quelques personnes de garder un œil sur lui et que ces dernières n'avaient rien remarqué d'étrange. Bien sûr, pensa Harry, elles ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait dans la maison.

Sa famille, pour autant qu'il pût l'appeler ainsi, n'allait pas bien. Vernon avait dû trouver un nouveau travail et ne gagnait plus sa vie aussi bien qu'avant et il s'était mis à boire le week-end. Pétunia avait peur de son mari quand ce dernier se mettait en colère une fois imbibé d'alcool mais acceptait toujours ses excuses le lendemain. De plus, à ce qu'il avait compris, la scolarité de Dudley ne se passait pas aussi bien que les Dursley voulaient le faire croire. Sur ces entrefaites, Harry rentra de Poudlard. Les Dursley recommencèrent à lui donner de plus en plus de corvées et de moins en moins de nourriture, il se faisait blâmer pour leurs problèmes et on lui reprochait de plus en plus souvent le gonflement de la tante Marge, la destruction de leur salon l'année dernière et le dîner catastrophique et son évasion qui s'étaient produits avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard pour sa deuxième année. Harry n'avait plus l'habitude d'être traité aussi durement, il avait écrit à ses amis pour leur décrire ses conditions de vie en omettant quelques détails mais personne ne se montra pour le libérer, Molly Weasley lui envoyait seulement de la nourriture une fois par semaine.

Et voilà que cette nuit, tout avait dérapé. Harry s'attendait à ce que des problèmes surgissent mais ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi terrible. Vernon Dursley avait beaucoup bu dans la soirée et sa femme avait dû le coucher vers vingt-trois heures. Dudley et Harry s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs chambres respectives pour ne pas avoir à le voir. Puis Harry avait fait un cauchemar, ou plutôt le cauchemar, il revoyait le cimetière, Pettigrew, Voldemort et Cédric. Les yeux de Cédric, vides, le hantaient. Il s'était réveillé en hurlant avant de se laisser retomber dans son lit, il était quatre heures du matin. Il avait alors entendu la porte de la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante claquer et se prépara pour les cris qui allaient suivre. Sa porte fut ouverte violemment et claqua contre le mur. Harry frissonna. Il regarda son oncle avant de baisser la tête:

- Tu ne pourrais pas te taire pour une seule nuit? cria t-il. Tu ne sers à rien et tu te permets de réveiller ma famille. Tu devrais plutôt nous être reconnaissants de t'avoir pris sous notre toit, mais non, tout ce que tu nous apportes ce sont des ennuis.

Harry s'était assis dans son lit et gardait la tête baissée. Il savait bien que s'il répondait ou regardait son oncle, cela le mettrait encore plus en colère et il risquait de finir enfermé pour le reste de la nuit dans le placard.

- Tout ce qui arrive en ce moment, tout est de ta faute. Si ce dîner ne s'était pas fini en fiasco il y a trois ans, je serais encore employé dans mon ancienne entreprise, nous pourrions payer un professeur pour aider Dudley mais non, il a fallu que tu fasses tout rater. Vous, votre race, cracha t-il, vous ne vivez que pour nous attirer des ennuis.

Vernon entra enfin dans sa chambre et Harry se rapprocha du mur.

- J'aurais dû te punir comme tu le mérites il y a longtemps déjà!

Il saisit alors son neveu par les cheveux et le tira hors de son lit. Harry glapit avant de se reprendre, il ne montrerait pas sa faiblesse devant cet homme. Il s'attendait à ce que son oncle l'emmène en- bas mais il fut jeté violemment contre le mur de sa chambre. Puis il sentit une lanière de cuir s'abattre dans son dos. Il se retourna aussi rapidement qu'il put et reçut le second coup dans le visage. Les traits de son oncle étaient déformés par la colère. Harry eut peur. Il plongea à terre dans l'espoir d'atteindre la latte sous laquelle il avait caché sa baguette, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser mais pour le moment il ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'en sortir vivant. Il n'arriva cependant pas à atteindre son but car un pied fit collision avec son ventre; il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il sentit qu'on lui arrachait son haut de pyjama et qu'on le plaçait face contre son lit puis les coups de ceinture se firent à nouveau sentir. Quand Harry put à nouveau parler, il cria et demanda à son oncle de cesser de le battre, il finit par lui promettre tout ce qu'il voudrait s'il le laissait tranquille, il s'excusa même de son comportement mais les coups continuaient à pleuvoir et il sentait son sang couler. Il entendit vaguement les cris d'une femme par-dessus les invectives que lui lançaient son oncle mais son cerveau n'arriva pas à prendre en compte l'information, ce fut uniquement quand sa tante s'écroula à ses côtés qu'il comprit qu'elle s'était interposée. Elle se releva bravement et Harry se retourna en retenant un gémissement. Il vit son oncle qui tenait encore sa ceinture ensanglantée à la main, il avait les yeux écarquillés et regardait fixement sa femme qu'il venait de frapper.

- Ça suffit Vernon, siffla t-elle.

Son mari hocha la tête et laissa sa main pendre sur son côté. Il regarda sa femme pendant quelques minutes encore, jeta à peine un regard à Harry avant de sortir de la pièce. Pétunia le suivit, il l'entendit renvoyer Dudley dans sa chambre puis elle revint avec des serviettes, des bandages et une bassine d'eau. Elle posa le tout au sol et Harry la remercia. Elle hocha la tête, se releva et sortit de la chambre d'Harry en fermant la porte. Le Survivant commença alors par récupérer sa baguette sous la latte du plancher où il l'avait cachée, la posa sur la table de chevet puis entreprit de nettoyer son dos. Il n'arriva plus à dormir.

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son oncle était devenu fou. Il était hors de question qu'il reste dans cette maison. Il envisagea d'écrire à Sirius mais ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il pouvait prévenir Dumbledore mais il ne se déplacerait pas et Harry ne tenait pas à décrire sur papier ce qu'il venait de se passer: il avait suffisamment honte de s'être laissé surprendre, d'avoir supplié et crié comme un enfant. Il finit par écrire quatre mots sur un parchemin qu'il envoya à Sirius: "Je quitte Privet Drive". Il envoya sa chouette à l'aube. Il s'habilla, récupéra la carte des Maraudeurs, son album photo et sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il fourra dans un sac, y ajouta une serviette et quelques vêtements puis pilla le stock de bandages et antiseptiques de la salle de bain. Il piqua une bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine et quelques gâteaux. Il détruisit le cadenas qui maintenait la porte du placard sous l'escalier fermée à coup de marteau ce qui réveilla sa "famille". Il eut juste le temps d'extirper une bourse, la clé de son coffre-fort à Gringotts, du parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et quelques granulés pour sa chouette de sa valise puis il prit son éclair de feu et se retrouva nez à nez avec son oncle. Il leva immédiatement sa baguette et Vernon recula devant lui. Personne ne dit mot tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le jardin. Il enfourcha son balai, balança son sac sur son dos et dit:

- Quelqu'un viendra récupérer le reste de mes affaires, elles auront plutôt intérêt à être intactes.

Puis il s'envola dans le ciel et se dépêcha de quitter les environs de la ville qui s'éveillait.

* * *

Harry ne vola pas très loin. Il réussit à rester une demi-heure sur son balai et à dépasser une dizaine de villages avant que la douleur ne le force à s'arrêter. Il atterrit dans une forêt près d'un cours d'eau et se passa immédiatement de l'eau sur son visage. Il entreprit alors de retirer sa chemise et remarqua qu'elle était imbibée de sang à certains endroits. Il déroula ensuite ses bandages avant de les tremper dans l'eau. Il rinça son dos, le désinfecta puis remit de nouveaux bandages en espérant que les saignements allaient vite prendre fin. Il finit par se coucher à plat ventre sur le sol de la forêt et s'endormit en espérant qu'Hedwige arriverait à le retrouver sans se faire suivre.

Harry fut réveillé au milieu de l'après midi par sa faim. Il se leva lentement sans s'étirer avant de boire quelques gorgées de sa bouteille d'eau et de manger quelques biscuits. Il récupéra ses bandages et sa chemise maintenant rouges mais secs, ramassa son balai et se mit à marcher. Il observait la forêt et écoutait les moindres bruits qu'elle émettait, son calme l'apaisait. Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait mais cela ne l'inquiétait guère, tout ce qui comptait était le moment présent, cela l'empêchait de penser à Voldemort et à son oncle. Il n'alla pas très loin avant de se laisser tomber au sol pour reprendre ses forces. Il décida d'attendre que le soleil se couche et sommeilla quelques peu en imaginant les réactions de ceux qu'il aimait quand ils apprendraient sa fugue.

Harry se décida enfin à décoller quand le soleil eut disparu et s'éleva lentement au-dessus de la forêt, il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas épaisse et s'arrêtait à quelques kilomètres de là. Il tournoya sur place quelques instants avant de se décider à partir vers le nord, du moins lui semblait-il qu'il s'agissait du nord. Il vola toute la nuit en faisant fi de la douleur qui transperçait son dos. Il finit par redescendre peu avant le lever du soleil et s'arrêta devant un petit village, il en vérifia le nom qui ne lui disait absolument rien avant de s'engager en son sein. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une auberge et il espéra pouvoir y louer une chambre pour la journée, une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il passa rapidement une chemise sur ses bandages quand il entendit quelqu'un se lever et toqua à la porte. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années selon lui, rondouillet et encore endormi vint lui ouvrir. Il grogna quand Harry lui demanda une chambre pour la journée mais se radoucit quand celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il avait passé la nuit à marcher. Il dut alors lui expliquer qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre Edimbourg à pied pour s'occuper pendant ses vacances et l'homme lui parla avec un peu plus d'entrain de la région dans laquelle il se trouvait, Harry put donc en déduire qu'il avait voyagé jusque dans les environs d'Oxford. L'homme le guida dans les étages et le laissa dans une chambre en lui disant qu'il le réveillerait à midi pour le repas. Harry le remercia avant de fermer la porte et d'enlever sa chemise pour éviter d'en tâcher une deuxième. Il hésita entre prendre une douche et s'endormir tel qu'il était mais choisit la première option. Il la regretta amèrement dès que l'eau entra en contact avec la peau de son dos. Il se lava tout de même et fit disparaître toute trace de sang séché non sans ouvrir à nouveau ses plaies. Il désinfecta ensuite son dos avant de le bander puis il se coucha sur le ventre et s'endormit.

Harry fut réveillé à midi par les coups énergiques du propriétaire de l'auberge sur sa porte. Il passe sa chemise sur ses bandages et alla lui ouvrir. L'homme pénétra dans sa chambre en lui demandant s'il avait bien dormi et ce qu'il comptait faire cette après-midi. Harry lui répondit poliment qu'il pensait rester dans sa chambre pour se reposer avant de repartir au coucher du soleil. L'aubergiste le regarda bizarrement avant de lui demander pourquoi il voyageait de nuit. Harry lui expliqua qu'il trouvait cela plus apaisant et calma les craintes de l'homme qui semblait trouver cela trop dangereux. L'aubergiste finit par hausser les épaules et par redescendre en lui laissant son repas.

Harry mangea avec appétit puis descendit ses plats vides à la cuisine avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur le lit. L'aubergiste le réveilla à nouveau pour le dîner qu'il lui servit dans sa chambre et qu'Harry mangea avec tout autant d'entrain que son déjeuner. Il reprit ensuite une douche, s'occupa de son dos remplit sa bouteille d'eau puis descendit ses plats à la cuisine. Il paya ensuite l'aubergiste pour ses services avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires. L'homme lui jeta un regard des plus perplexes quand il le vit redescendre avec un balai dans les mains mais lui souhaita tout de même un bon voyage. Harry le remercia avant de s'éloigner du village, il remit sa chemise rouge de sang puis décolla.

Harry fut réveillé le lendemain en début d'après-midi par sa chouette accompagnée de Coq, le hibou de Ron, qui lui mordillait l'oreille. Il se releva rapidement quand il sortit du sommeil et inspecta rapidement les environs avant de se tourner vers ses deux visiteurs. Il leur donna quelques granulés avant de s'installer contre un tronc d'arbre et d'ouvrir la lettre qu'avait apportée Hedwige.

_Harry,_

_Où es-tu? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Pourquoi as-tu quitté ta tante et ton oncle? Retourne chez eux, s'il te plaît. Je suis mort d'inquiétude. Depuis que j'ai reçu ton message, je n'arrête pas de t'imaginer gisant aux pieds de Voldemort. Dis moi que tu vas bien, je t'en supplie. Reste toujours sur tes gardes, j'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. _

_Par ailleurs, c'est ton anniversaire demain alors, joyeux anniversaire Harry. Je ne suis pourtant pas sûr que tu mérites un cadeau… _

_Remus et Maugrey sont censés suivre ces deux hiboux pour qu'ils les mènent à toi mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils y arriveront. Ta chouette est très intelligente et j'ai peur qu'elle arrive à les semer. Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt énervée quand elle est arrivée et n'a pas arrêté de m'attaquer pendant deux heures… Que s'est-il donc passé?_

_Parle moi Harry. Je veux t'aider. Sois sain et sauf._

_Sirius._

Harry relut deux fois la lettre de son parrain qui avait été écrite par une main tremblante puis des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, il semblait beaucoup plus touché par la nouvelle que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé. Il devrait lui répondre. Il prit ensuite la lettre que portait Coq et lut:

_Harry,_

_Rentre immédiatement chez ton oncle et ta tante. Nous sommes morts d'inquiétude. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne t'es pas fourré dans des ennuis. Nous sommes allés voir ta famille mais les Dursley n'ont rien pu nous expliquer. Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de liberté et d'essayer de t'émanciper mais ce n'est pas le moment de t'embarquer pour une nouvelle aventure. Rentre rapidement._

_Molly Weasley._

_Harry,_

_Tu es devenu fou? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de quitter le seul endroit où tu étais protégé de Tu-sais-qui? Je suis morte d'inquiétude, Sirius n'arrête pas de tourner en rond et Ron est une boule de nerf. Mrs Weasley nous donne de plus en plus de travail pour que nous arrêtions de penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Reviens nous vite._

_Hermione._

_Harry,_

_Ma mère est invivable, tu ne sais pas dans quel foutoir tu nous as foutu. J'espère que tu vas bien et tu as plutôt intérêt à ramener tes fesses rapidement chez ta tante et ton oncle pour que je puisse te les botter. On n'a pas idée de fuguer comme ça avec le sorcier le plus taré à ses trousses. Reviens nous vite sain et sauf._

_PS: Ta chouette ne voulait prendre qu'une seule lettre, c'est pour ça que je t'envoie Coq._

_Ron._

_Harry,_

_Rentre chez toi le plus rapidement possible, pour ta propre sécurité. Je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas que je vienne te trouver. Je t'en prie, rentre._

_A. Dumbledore._

Harry ne lut qu'une seule fois les différents messages que portaient Coq et les ignora. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour lui et souhaitaient qu'il rentre au plus vite mais aucun ne s'était vraiment demandé ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter les Dursley. Il se sentait trahi, il avait l'impression que le seul qui s'intéressait un tant soit peu à son bien être était Sirius. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était qu'un pion pour les autres ou un enfant qui a fait un caprice. Il fourra les deux lettres dans son sac, sortit un nouveau morceau de parchemin, sa plume et de l'encre puis écrivit:

_Sirius,_

_Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Du moins aussi bien que je peux aller après ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Dursley. Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose mais je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment, le souvenir en est encore trop frais. En tout cas, je ne retournerai jamais chez eux, JAMAIS. Même si Dumbledore m'y renvoie, je repartirai. Je n'ai pas fait de mauvaises rencontres, ni même de rencontre tout court. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je me trouve, quelque part d'apaisant en tout cas. Ne t'en fais pas, je reste sur mes gardes. _

_Pour l'instant, je n'envisage pas de rentrer. Certes, ma vie n'est pas facile mais avec l'attitude de Dumbledore, je ne veux pas rentrer. Il me faut aussi un peu de temps pour que je remette mes pensées en ordre. Je t'avertirai dès que je rentrerai._

_Merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire. Je ne crois pas en effet que je mérite de cadeau après la façon dont je te fais t'inquiéter. Désolé pour cela. Je m'en veux mais j'ai besoin de temps._

_Salue tout le monde de ma part. _

_Je serai prudent, ne t'en fais pas. A bientôt._

_Harry_

Le Survivant attacha ensuite le parchemin à la patte d'Hedwige et lui murmura de ne pas revenir si elle était suivie ou ensorcelée pour que quelqu'un puisse la suivre. Il la déposa alors sur son épaule et attendit qu'elle veuille bien reprendre son envol d'elle-même. Hedwige partit deux heures après son arrivée, toujours en compagnie de Coq et Harry la regarda disparaître dans le ciel avant de se coucher à plat ventre sur le sol de la forêt pour profiter de ses derniers instants de repos avant de devoir repartir.

* * *

Harry en était sûr, le monde le haïssait. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre explication possible, sinon pourquoi se retrouvait-il maintenant en face de _lui_?

Harry avait encore voyagé le reste de la semaine avant de décider de rentrer. Son dos lui faisait de moins en moins souvent mal mais il se trouvait dans un état lamentable. Il ne mangeait qu'un jour sur deux quand il trouvait une auberge peu chère mais sa bourse commençait lentement à se vider. Il avait fait le tour du Pays de Galle quand il prit la décision de rentrer. Malheureusement il ne savait pas où aller, il était hors de question qu'il retourne chez les Dursley et il ne pouvait avertir personne de sa décision car Hedwige n'était pas revenue. Il ne pouvait pas non plus simplement se montrer sur le chemin de Traverse, cela risquait d'attirer l'attention de Voldemort. Il avait alors décidé de se rendre au Terrier en espérant que ce dernier serait occupé.

Mais alors qu'il avait à peine entamé son voyage de retour, il le croisa dans la forêt près de Gloucester. Harry avait défait ses bandages et mangeait une pomme qu'il avait piqué dans un verger quand une voix s'éleva dans son dos:

- Et bien Potter, qu'est ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cet état? Quelqu'un a enfin décidé de te traiter comme tu le mérites?

Harry se retourna d'un bond en lâchant sa pomme et pointa sa baguette sur la personne qui lui faisait face en crachant:

- Malefoy?!

Drago lui montra clairement ses mains vides avant de se laisser tomber au sol mais Harry n'abaissa pas pour autant sa baguette. Il examina le jeune homme en face de lui et put remarquer qu'il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, que ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient sales et qu'il portait un sac sur son dos. Il avait posé son balai sur le sol et si Harry n'avait pas mieux connu les Malefoy, il aurait sans doute exprimé l'idée que son camarade était en fuite, tout comme lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda Harry toujours sur la défensive.

- Je t'ai posé une question en premier, répliqua Drago. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton dos?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Harry agressivement.

- Bien sûr que si, je l'ai vu donc ça me regarde.

Trente secondes que Malefoy était là et il l'énervait déjà, Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il scruta à nouveau les alentours pour vérifier que personne n'accompagnait son pire ennemi mais ce dernier le remarqua:

- Je suis seul.

Harry plissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Malefoy et ne tenait pas à se retrouver en face de Mangemorts ou de Voldemort. Il devait s'en aller et vite. L'énigme Malefoy ne valait pas sa vie. Harry ramassa rapidement ses affaires et s'éloigna du ruisseau en tenant sa cape d'invisibilité à la main. Il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à ce que Malefoy le suive. Harry se retournait toutes les cinq minutes pour remarquer qu'une tête blonde le suivait. Il envisagea d'enfourcher son éclair de feu et de s'en aller mais si des Mangemorts se trouvaient dans les alentours, il ferait une cible facile dans le ciel en plein jour. Il continua donc à marcher en espérant que Malefoy se lasse de le suivre. Remarquant au bout d'une heure que sa technique ne marchait pas, il s'arrêta et laissa l'autre adolescent s'approcher.

- Tu ne voudrais pas partir de l'autre côté? Demanda t-il, exaspéré.

- Je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse à ma question.

Harry envisagea pendant un moment de balancer son poing dans la figure de son vis-à-vis mais se ravisa, cela ne servirait à rien. Il laissa alors tomber ses affaires au sol et se mit à bander son dos sous le regard scrutateur du Serpentard. Quand il eut fini, Harry demanda à Malefoy ce qu'il voulait. Son ennemi le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à tourner autour d'un arbre en se mordillant les lèvres. Il réfléchissait.

Drago se répéta qu'un Malefoy ne demandait jamais d'aide et se débrouillait toujours seul mais sa position ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de choix. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir le directeur de Poudlard, les routes menant au château devaient être surveillées et ne savait pas en qui d'autres avoir confiance. Il pensa quelques instants à ses parents puis se concentra à nouveau sur la situation présente. Il avait conscience que Potter le fixait mais il n'en avait cure. Il pouvait continuer à le suivre sans rien lui dire mais cela risquait de les mettre, tous deux, en danger, du moins encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser partir Potter, cela lui enlèverait tout espoir d'être aidé. Il devait saisir la chance qui lui était offerte et si pour cela il devait s'humilier devant son ennemi… Il frissonna et pensa au sort qui l'attendait s'il tombait entre les griffes du Mage Noir, il préférait de loin demander de l'aide à Potter.

- J'ai besoin de protection, murmura t-il enfin.

- Quoi? Demanda Harry

Drago releva immédiatement la tête et lança un regard meurtrier à Potter, cet enfoiré osait le faire répéter ce qui avait déjà été si dur à énoncer une fois. Une petite voix essaya de lui faire remarquer que son ennemi ne l'avait peut être simplement pas entendu mais il l'ignora. Il était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour et de laisser tomber Potter mais se ravisa en pensant à ses parents, il ne pouvait pas leur faire cela.

- J'ai besoin de protection, répéta Drago plus fort cette fois.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de se reprendre:

- Protection contre quoi?

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès, Potter? Contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres!

- Attends, attends, attends, énonça Harry en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Tu te fous de moi, tu es du côté de Voldemort, tu n'as pas besoin de protection contre lui. Maintenant arrête de m'énerver et va t-en!

- Potter, j'ai vraiment besoin de protection, cria Drago alors que son ennemi s'éloignait à nouveau.

- A d'autres!

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, supplia Drago. Je ne peux pas y retourner.

Ce fut la voix qui se brisa et l'intonation qui firent se retourner Harry. Il n'avait jamais entendu Malefoy supplier une seule personne et il ne s'abaisserait sûrement jamais ainsi devant son pire ennemi; Harry aurait même pu jurer, i peine cinq minutes, que jamais Malefoy ne le supplierait de faire quelque chose. Il revint alors sur ses pas et s'arrêta devant l'adolescent blond.

- Est-ce que tu as la marque?

Drago fit non de la tête et finit par retrousser ses manches sur le regard insistant d'Harry. Il donna ensuite sa baguette au Survivant et lui fit l'inventaire de toutes les affaires qu'il possédait. Quand Harry fut sûr que Malefoy ne représentait pas de danger immédiat, il s'assit au sol et lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Drago refusa d'abord et redemanda à Harry ce qui était arrivé à son dos. Celui-qui-a-survécu se dit qu'il pouvait bien faire un geste, il n'aimerait pour rien au monde se retrouver dans la position inverse. Il lui annonça alors d'un ton neutre que son oncle était celui qui s'était occupé de son dos. Malefoy hocha la tête et finit par lui parler:

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a exprimé du… de… de l'intérêt pour moi au début des vacances.

- Je pensais que ta famille en serait flattée?

Drago lui jeta un regard noir pour avoir été interrompu avant de continuer:

- L'intérêt qu'il m'a porté n'est pas source de fierté. Mes parents et moi-même avons fait nos bagages avant de quitter notre manoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas m'accompagner car ils portent, tous deux, la marque et le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut les retrouver assez facilement s'ils ne sont pas prudents. Cela fait quatre semaines que j'ai quitté le manoir et trois semaines que j'erre dans cette forêt.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas allé voir Dumbledore?

- C'est ce qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je fasse. Les chemins et l'école doivent être surveillés.

- Qu'est ce qui t'attend si tu retournes chez toi?

- Un sort pire que la mort.

La conversation s'arrêta là et les deux adolescents s'effondrèrent sur le sol de la forêt. Harry ne pouvait plus aller au Terrier. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Malefoy et ne tenait pas à amener un potentiel fidèle de Voldemort jusque chez les Weasley. Il se dit aussi que de rester avec un fidèle de Vous-savez-qui n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire mais Malefoy ne semblait pas enclin à le laisser partir sans lui. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine il souhaita ne pas avoir dit à sa chouette de ne pas le trouver si on voulait la suivre. Il allait donc devoir se débrouiller avec Malefoy et essayer de prendre contact avec son parrain, Dumbledore et les Weasley tout en évitant de se faire prendre par Voldemort, de tuer le Serpentard et de se faire renvoyer chez les Dursley. Sa vie venait à nouveau de prendre un tournant des plus compliqués. Il en était sûr, le monde le haïssait.

* * *

- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas contact avec Dumbledore? Demanda Drago à Harry un après-midi deux jours après leur rencontre.

Harry, adossé contre un arbre, regarda son vis-à-vis, ils avaient passé deux jours dans le silence ne s'adressant que quelques mots par jour. Cela lui avait très bien convenu, il n'avait pas été pris par des envies subites de meurtres. Mais apparemment le blond avait enfin décidé de poser ses questions. Harry croqua dans la poire qu'il avait chapardé le matin même avant de répondre:

- Parce que je ne sais pas comment le contacter. Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas de hiboux sous la main et comme tu ne veux pas aller à Poudlard ou même tenter de se rendre chez un autre sorcier, nous sommes obligés de rester là.

- Il faut bien qu'au moins une personne s'inquiète de notre sécurité. Je sais très bien que les Gryffondors ne sont pas très réputés pour leur intelligence mais je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais foncer sans réfléchir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à tes trousses.

- Tu ne veux pas l'appeler Voldemort?

- Ça porte malheur.

- Dis plutôt que tu as peur.

- Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, siffla Malefoy.

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes avant que le Serpentard ne soupire:

- J'aimerais bien être majeur. T'avoir sous les yeux et ne pas pouvoir te jeter un sort est frustrant.

Harry roula des yeux et l'ignora même s'il devait bien avouer que la main qui tenait sa baguette le dérangeait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient un ennemi commun qu'ils s'entendaient mieux.

- Pourquoi on ne va pas chez ton oncle pour prévenir Dumbledore?

Harry lui jeta un regard des plus incrédules.

- Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je réponde à la question?

- Histoire que je puisse essayer de démonter les arguments bidons d'un idiot. Ça me fera passer le temps.

- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Je suis parti dans l'optique de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds et je ne m'abaisserai pas à leur demander de l'aide. Pas après ce qu'ils m'ont fait. De plus, je ne cherche pas à contacter Dumbledore.

- Qui ça alors?

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il ne savait pas exactement jusqu'à quel point il pouvait faire confiance à Malefoy et ne désirait pas mettre la vie de Sirius en danger. Il se concentra alors sur ce qui lui servait de dîner mais la voix de Malefoy s'éleva à nouveau.

- Pourquoi on ne rejoint pas la famille de la belette?

Harry voulut s'insurger du surnom donné à son meilleur ami mais préféra ignorer le Serpentard. Il ne tenait pas à lui avouer que, finalement, il ne savait pas où habitait Ron. Certes, il avait fait une fois le voyage en voiture de Privet Drive jusqu'au Terrier mais cela s'était passé de nuit et il devait bien se le dire, il avait passé la moitié du voyage à dormir à l'arrière de la voiture avec le cadet des Weasley. Il était donc incapable d'aller au Terrier en volant. Il avait envisagé d'utiliser de la poudre de cheminette pour s'y rendre mais les cheminées des Moldus n'étaient pas connectées au réseau du Ministère de la Magie et Malefoy avait catégoriquement refusé de se rendre chez un quelconque sorcier arguant du fait qu'ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle part. Et il devait donner raison sur ce point au blond bien qu'il ne l'avouerait à voix haute pour rien au monde. En outre, il aurait bien aimé rejoindre Sirius mais ne savait pas où le trouver. Il avait donc décidé d'attendre qu'on lui renvoie Hedwige sans sort de traçage ou escorte mais il commençait à croire qu'il se pensait optimiste en envisageant cette possibilité.

- Ignore moi Potter, je ne disparaîtrais pas pour autant! Je te signale qu'on est dans la même galère donc tu pourrais au moins me répondre!

- Je n'ai pas décidé de me retrouver coincé avec toi.

- Si je le pouvais, je m'abstiendrais de ta compagnie, dit Malefoy avec colère.

- Si tu es si intelligent, tu n'as qu'à proposer un plan de secours! Finit par dire Harry qui arrivait à la limite de ce que sa patience pouvait supporter.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux faire confiance à quiconque. Tous ceux que je fréquente pourraient potentiellement me livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Des amis si attentionnés, ricana Harry.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis mais un moyen de nous faire sortir de cette forêt.

- Je n'en ai pas, lâcha Harry abruptement, alors arrête de me taper sur le système et mange cette putain de pomme que tu tiens.

Drago le regarda quelques instants avec des yeux ronds avant de se reprendre et de croquer dans sa pomme. Il ignora Harry pour le reste de la soirée même quand ils se rendirent à nouveau au verger pour faire le plein de provisions et pénétrèrent dans une grange possédant l'eau courante pour remplir leurs bouteilles. Harry n'y fit pas attention et se remit à chercher un moyen de les sortir de l'embrouille dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourrés.

* * *

Ils passèrent encore quatre jours dans la forêt près du verger en silence avant qu'une lettre ne vienne bouleverser leur quotidien. Malefoy, adossé à un arbre, déchirait les feuilles qui lui tombaient sous la main pendant qu'Harry était en train de fixer le point marqué "Dumbledore" qui tournait en rond dans son bureau sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Le directeur de Poudlard venait juste de sortir de la pièce quand un pop sonore fit sursauter les deux adolescents et une lettre apparut dans les airs, elle se déposa doucement au sol. Harry s'était levé rapidement en tirant sa baguette de sa poche et Drago scrutait attentivement les alentours. Après quelques minutes pleines de tension, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, cette lettre n'était qu'une lettre et n'était pas suivie. Harry s'approcha lentement et ramassa l'enveloppe. Il remarqua qu'elle était adressée à son rival et qu'elle venait du Ministère de la Magie. Il envisagea pendant trois secondes de l'ouvrir et de la lire lui-même mais se retint, il n'apprécierait pas le geste s'il venait de Malefoy. Il tendit donc la lettre au blond, toujours au sol, avant de retourner s'installer contre son tronc pour observer le Serpentard.

Drago ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'ouvrir cette lettre. Elle ne présageait sûrement rien de bon. Il envisagea de la déchirer mais se retint. Il jeta un regard noir à Potter qui le fixait avant de décacheter l'enveloppe en retenant son souffle. Il se relaxa quand elle ne lui sauta pas à la figure. Il déplia précautionneusement le parchemin qu'elle contenait et se mit à lire. Quand il eut fini, il froissa la lettre et la laissa retomber mollement au sol en se levant. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il devait être fort. Il ne devait pas s'humilier encore plus devant le balafré. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et n'entendit pas Potter qui l'appelait. Quand il fut assez loin, il frappa de toutes ses forces dans le premier tronc d'arbre qu'il put trouver.

Harry vit Malefoy blanchir et serrer la lettre de plus en plus fortement. Il l'observa se lever et s'éloigner avant de l'appeler d'une voix inquiète. Il hésita une seconde avant de ramasser la lettre au sol et de la lire.

_"Cher Monsieur Malefoy,_

_ Le testament de vos parents a été découvert ce matin. Nous vous informons donc que vous êtes maintenant propriétaire d'un coffre à Gringotts que vos parents ont fait mettre à votre nom il y a quatre semaines. Veuillez vous rendre à la banque des sorciers le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir en prendre possession. Le reste de leurs possessions a été légué à votre tante, Bellatrix Lestrange._

_ Etant mineur, un tuteur a également été désigné pour prendre soin de vous. Vous avez une semaine pour vous présenter au numéro dix Spinner's end, chez Monsieur Severus Rogue. Si ce délai n'est pas respecté, nous aurons le déplaisir de devoir lancer les aurors à votre recherche. _

_ Si vous tenez à prendre connaissance du testament de vos parents ou à contester leurs dernières volontés, nous vous invitons à vous présenter au Ministère de la Magie, cinquième étage, bureau numéro dix-sept._

_ Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée. Le bureau des héritages et testaments sorciers."_

Les parents de Malefoy étaient décédés? Malefoy était orphelin? Voldemort était vraiment à la poursuite de sa famille? Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait conscience que Malefoy avait sûrement besoin de réconfort mais il ne pensait être la bonne personne pour lui donner ce dont il avait besoin, il risquait même plutôt de l'énerver. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul non plus. Il finit par partir dans la direction où avait disparu le Serpentard et le trouva accroupis devant un arbre.

- Malefoy? Commença Harry.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas.

- Malefoy? Ecoute, je sais que tu ne me croiras peut être pas mais… je suis désolé pour ta perte. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre ses parents et je ne le souhaite à personne.

- Tu ne sais pas.

- Pardon?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre ses parents, tu ne te souviens pas des tiens. Tu ne les as pas connu, tu ne peux pas avoir ressenti ce que je ressens, cria t-il.

- Très bien, dit sèchement Harry, je vais te laisser alors.

Mais Drago ne le laissa pas se retourner, il l'attrapa par le devant de sa chemise et le secoua:

- Tout est de ta faute, de ta putain de faute. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait revenir. Si tu n'avais pas participé à ce putain de tournoi mais bien sûr ton ego a été plus fort que le reste…

- Je n'ai pas voulu participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, cria t-il à son tour. Je n'ai pas voulu que Voldemort revienne et je n'ai pas voulu la mort de tes parents.

- Partout où tu passes, il n'y a que mort et désolation. Tu aurais dû mourir il y a longtemps déjà.

- Parce que ça aurait changé quelque chose peut être?

- Ils auraient été encore vivants!

- Tu sais que c'est faux. Je suis désolé Malefoy mais ce qui est arrivé est uniquement dû aux choix qu'ont fait tes parents.

- Ne les insulte pas. Ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre.

- Et aujourd'hui ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait pour que _tu _survives alors fais les bons choix une fois dans ta vie.

Malefoy finit par le relâcher et recula de quelques pas en regardant Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Après quelques minutes de tension, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se laissa glisser au sol. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta. Harry envisagea de rester mais finit par s'en aller, il ne tenait pas à voir Malefoy craquer et Drago ne le voudrait sûrement pas non plus. Ils discuteraient plus en détail quand le Serpentard serait calmé.

* * *

Harry avait murmuré des insultes contre Malefoy pendant une heure avant de remarquer que cela ne servait à rien et qu'ils étaient toujours coincés dans la même situation. Situation qui commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il expira alors plusieurs fois profondément et se relaxa. Quand il ressortit de sa transe, il s'étonna de l'absence de son rival et envisagea d'aller vérifier s'il allait bien. Mais il n'en fit rien en se répétant que le sort de Malefoy lui importait peu. Ce dernier finit cependant par revenir. Il avait les yeux quelques peu rougis mais c'était tout ce qui le distinguait du Serpentard composé qu'Harry connaissait. Drago s'installa à nouveau en face d'Harry.

- Je ne savais pas qu'un Gryffondor pouvait exprimer des pensées avec autant de profondeur.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, de quoi pouvait bien parler Malefoy?

- Je te parle des derniers mots que tu m'as adressé, idiot. Ton cerveau est si vide que tu ne te souviens déjà plus de ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Tu viens de me complimenter? Demanda Harry sans tenir compte de la provocation précédente.

- Tu rêves Potter. Ne prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité.

Harry haussa les épaules, se disputer avec le Serpentard n'apporterait rien de bon, ils auraient tout le loisir de le faire quand ils seraient sortis de cette situation.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant? Te rendre à Gringotts? Au ministère?

- Tu es tombé sur la tête, Potter? Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, cela compte aussi pour le Ministère, les gobelins et mon potentiel futur tuteur.

- Rogue?

- Oui, Rogue, dit Malefoy en roulant des yeux. Aux dernières nouvelles, il travaille pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Dumbledore a confiance en lui, murmura Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il défendait son professeur de potions.

- Dumbledore est un vieux fou idéaliste. Ne me dis pas que, _toi_, tu as confiance en Rogue?

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il n'était pas vraiment en bons termes avec le directeur de Poudlard en ce moment mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le critiquer. Dumbledore était intelligent, quoiqu'en dise Malefoy et il essayait toujours d'agir pour le mieux. Il lui avait déjà assuré qu'il avait confiance en Rogue et Harry ne pouvait pas croire que le grand sorcier se soit trompé sur quelque chose d'aussi important qui pourrait tous les mener à leur perte s'il se trompait. Devant l'absence de réponse de Harry, Malefoy reprit avec un air suffisant qui eut le don d'exaspérer le Gryffondor:

- Je disais donc que je ne peux faire confiance à personne dans mon entourage. Il faut alors que je trouve un moyen de devenir majeur en une semaine pour ne pas me retrouver à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry était interloqué, Malefoy voulait devenir majeur en une semaine? Il était devenu fou, oui, c'était la seule explication possible.

- Si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, il est impossible de passer de quinze à dix-sept ans en une semaine.

- Il doit y avoir un moyen, nous sommes des sorciers, il y a une solution pour tout. Je ne peux pas échouer, il en va de ma vie et du sacrifice de mes parents.

Malefoy baissa la tête et regarda fixement le sol avant de relever son visage qui arborait maintenant un air déterminé.

- Et si tu n'y arrives pas? Demanda Harry.

Il aurait bien aimé dire "Et quand tu te rendras compte que c'est impossible?" mais préféra poser sa question avec un peu plus de tact. Son vis-à-vis avait beau être Malefoy, il avait bien droit à un peu de compassion après la perte de ses parents.

- Je crois que… je préférerais encore mettre fin à ma vie, murmura le blond.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Malefoy réussit à choquer Harry qui le regarda avec la bouche ouverte. Il secoua deux fois sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a menacé de te faire pour que tu préfères mourir plutôt que de l'affronter?

- …

- Tu peux répéter Malefoy? demanda doucement Harry.

- Il en veut à mon corps et il est hors de question que je le laisse me toucher.

Et c'est ainsi que fut choqué Harry pour la troisième fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas asexué et avait jeté son dévolu sur Drago Malefoy! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son rival s'était enfui, il aurait fait pareil dans la même situation. Et il ajouta pour lui-même qu'il préférerait probablement se suicider aussi plutôt que de se retrouver face à un Voldemort qui en voulait à son corps. Il devait aider Malefoy à se sortir de cette situation, bien sûr il ne l'aimait toujours pas mais il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre mourir devant lui. Il s'imagina agenouillé devant le corps de son rival qui se vidait de son sang sur le sol de cette forêt et put sentir le sentiment d'impuissance qui le prendrait s'ils en arrivaient là car il ne ferait rien pour empêcher la mort du Serpentard, il aurait fait son choix et Harry le respecterait mais il avait juré après la mort de Cédric de ne plus se retrouver dans un pareil état d'impuissance. Il ne voulait pas laisser Voldemort gagner, le laisser lui arracher sa combativité petit à petit. Et il savait qu'il se sentirait coupable de la mort de Malefoy, il ne savait pas s'il supporterait de regarder son rival mourir, il avait peur de perdre une part de lui-même, une part de son envie de combattre, peur du sentiment de culpabilité qui le saisirait inévitablement et peur de ce que pourrait être sa réaction. Il ne voulait plus voir de mort, celle de Cédric lui avait suffit.

- Potter…?

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par l'interpellation de Malefoy.

- Alors tu sais comment devenir majeur en une semaine? Demanda Harry.

- Pas pour le moment mais je vais trouver.

- Où est Hermione quand on a besoin d'elle? Soupira Harry.

- Inutile de se lamenter sur ceux qui ne sont pas là. Rends toi plutôt utile pour une fois et aide moi à trouver une putain de solution!

- Très bien. Une potion pour vieillir? Lança Harry sans grande conviction mais dans le but de commencer à chercher la solution au problème.

- Ça ne marchera pas parce que…

* * *

Drago était désespéré. Il commençait à envisager sérieusement de se suicider, il ne servait à rien qu'il passe les quelques jours qui lui restaient à vivre dans l'espoir qu'une solution qui n'existait pas ne vienne le sauver du sort qui l'attendait. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il cherchait un moyen de devenir majeur mais ni lui, ni Potter n'en avaient trouvé. Ils avaient passé en revue tous les sorts, potions et rites anciens qu'ils connaissaient mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant.

- Et dans tes foutues lois de sangs-purs, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose? Demanda soudain Harry en début de soirée.

- Potter, soupira Drago, l'obéissance à l'autorité est une des valeurs les plus importantes pour les sangs-purs, un mineur doit toujours suivre les ordres de ses parents ou tuteurs sauf si…

Ça y est, il avait trouvé. Il existait bien un moyen. Il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Enfin, il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve la personne avec qui accomplir le rite. Drago se mit alors à énumérer à haute voix les noms de famille des personnes qui lui étaient proches mais les éliminait aussi vite que leurs noms lui étaient venus à l'esprit. C'étaient tous des Serpentards avec, le plus souvent, des parents Mangemorts ou qui suivaient les idées du Seigneur du Ténèbres. Les autres pouvaient facilement être corrompus ou menacés. Il n'était en sécurité nulle part et avec personne.

- Malefoy, je ne suis pas encore capable de lire dans tes pensées, alors si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu as trouvé que je puisse me débarrasser de toi au plus vite, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

- Le mariage.

- Le mariage? Répéta Harry sans comprendre.

- Il existe une loi dans le monde sorcier qui autorise un mineur de quinze ans à se marier de par sa propre volonté. Il devient alors majeur car chef de famille. Il faut que je me marie, Potter, personne n'aura alors de pouvoir sur moi.

- D'accord. D'où les noms que tu énumérais. Je ne savais pas que Goyle, Crabbe et Zabini avaient des sœurs!

- Ils n'en ont pas.

Harry était perdu. S'ils n'avaient pas de sœurs, alors avec qui Malefoy voulait-il se marier? Leurs mères?

- Potter, dans le monde sorcier deux sorciers ou deux sorcières peuvent être mariés. Les mariages entre personnes de même sexe ne sont pas courants mais ils existent.

- Ahhh, répondit Harry avec éloquence. Tu envisageais vraiment de te marier avec _Goyle _ou _Crabbe_?

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Malefoy avec un brin de colère dans la voix. Tu ne me pensais quand même pas si stupide?

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à la question?

Drago le fusilla du regard avant de se remettre à énumérer des noms de famille. Il dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence, il n'arriverait à rien. Il pourrait peut être trouver une moldue qui accepterait de l'épouser? Lui-même se rendit compte de l'idiotie de son idée, aucune moldue ne se marierait avec quelqu'un dont elle ignorait tout.

- Pourquoi pas Pansy Parkinson?

- Ses parents sont des Mangemorts. Ils me vendraient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Trop dangereux.

- Hermione?

- Potter! Tu crois vraiment que Granger voudrait m'épouser?

- Un Weasley?

- Je ne cherche pas à me faire tuer! Répliqua Malefoy, offensé.

Harry se tut, il avait énervé Malefoy avec sa dernière proposition et ne voulait pas qu'ils commencent à se battre verbalement maintenant qu'une solution leur tendait les bras. Il envisagea de prononcer le nom de Dumbledore mais se retint, il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres en imaginant le couple que l'homme et l'adolescent formeraient. Il pensa ensuite à Sirius et Remus mais ne voulait pas encourir leurs courroux en leur proposant un mariage arrangé, avec Malefoy de surcroît! La position de Rogue était trop ambiguë et… Harry ne voyait plus d'autres candidats possibles. Il sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que Malefoy le fixait:

- Quoi? Fit Harry d'une voix cassante.

Drago déglutit avant de se lancer:

- Potter, tu as quinze ans.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que l'information parvienne au cerveau de Harry mais quand cela fut fait, il se leva abruptement, pointa un doigt sur son vis-à-vis avant de répliquer vivement:

- Tu n'es pas sérieux Malefoy? As-tu pensé deux secondes à ce que tu viens de proposer? Toi et moi, _mariés!_ On ne tiendrait pas deux jours! Ça finirait dans un bain de sang. Je t'ai proposé mon aide, je ne suis pas suicidaire pour autant!

- Tu as bien émis l'idée d'un mariage avec Granger ou Weasley…

- Ce n'est pas pareil!

Drago leva un sourcil et attendit que Harry s'explique:

- C'était juste histoire de proposer quelque chose, je n'étais pas sérieux!

- Merci de prendre ma survie autant à la légère alors, rétorqua le Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne veux pas que tu meures mais je ne veux pas me marier avec toi. C'est hors de question.

- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie?

- Tu as fait la proposition!

- Parce que tu es celui avec qui je suis coincé dans cette putain de forêt! Et que je suis sûr que tu ne me vendras pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi!

- Mes parents sont morts à cause de lui.

- C'est peut être un piège pour m'amener à lui.

Tous les doutes qu'Harry avait pu ressentir avant l'annonce de la mort de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy remontaient tout doucement à la surface. Est-ce que Drago racontait la vérité?

- Ce n'est pas un piège. Potter, marie toi avec moi. Je te laisse ma baguette jusqu'à ce que je sois interrogé et que je puisse prouver que je dis la vérité. Je suis même prêt à faire un serment inviolable si cela ne te suffit pas…

- Un serment inviolable?

- Je promets quelque chose et si je romps le serment que je t'ai fait, je meurs. On peut demander au prêtre de le faire. Nous pouvons faire un contrat de mariage qui sépare nos biens, de cette façon tu peux être sûr que je n'essaierai pas de te voler. Et une fois que nous serons majeurs, nous pourrons divorcer.

Harry fixa intensément Malefoy. Il n'arrivait pas y croire, la fouine lui demandait de l'épouser! Mais où était passé le fier Serpentard qui ne s'abaissait jamais devant personne? Il est vrai que d'avoir une menace de viol qui pesait sur soi pouvait amener à certains changements, se dit le Gryffondor et puis Malefoy n'avait pas encore dit "s'il te plaît". Allait-il vraiment se marier avec son rival? Il n'en n'avait aucune envie mais il ne tenait pas à avoir une nouvelle mort sur la conscience, il avait déjà assez goûté à ce sentiment de culpabilité. Et s'il refusait son aide à Malefoy, la mort de ce dernier serait entièrement de sa faute; il ne pourrait même pas se cacher derrière l'illusion que Voldemort était le fautif. Ce n'était pas Voldemort qui lui aurait soufflé de ne pas se marier avec Malefoy. Il avait décidé d'aider le blond mais pouvait-il aller jusqu'à lui donner une partie de sa vie? Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne l'aimait pas et était sûr que c'était réciproque. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le croise? Malefoy perçut le doute qui l'avait pris et ajouta:

- Si on se marie, les familles de sangs-purs verront que tu peux aussi les sauver, qu'elles peuvent aussi te faire confiance. Si on s'allie, je peux te rapporter des soutiens. Je suis même prêt à aller dire au monde entier que je te crois quand tu annonces que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Si je me souviens bien, au début des vacances, des rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler comme quoi tu aurais inventé toute l'histoire de son retour.

Harry ne répondait toujours pas.

- Potter, je ne veux pas mourir. Et dois-je te rappeler que tu as toi-même dit que je devais faire les bons choix pour pouvoir survivre, pour que mes parents ne se soient pas sacrifiés en vain…

Drago ferma les yeux devant le manque de réaction de son rival. Il avait besoin de lui mais n'irait pas jusqu'à le supplier. Il avait peur de la mort et souhaitait vivre mais il ne tomberait pas entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il rouvrit les yeux et ajouta un dernier argument:

- Tu deviendras majeur, toi aussi. Tu ne seras plus obligé de retourner chez ta famille.

- D'accord Malefoy, se résigna Harry. D'accord. Je vais me marier avec toi. Que ce soit dit, je ne t'apprécie toujours pas…

- Et réciproquement!

- … mais je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience et personne ne mérite le sort qui t'est réservé. Mais je vais émettre quelques conditions.

Drago hocha la tête, il s'y attendait.

- Nos biens resteront séparés. Je garde ta baguette jusqu'à ce que tu sois interrogé sous Véritasérum et tu feras un serment inviolable, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec un couteau planté dans le dos. Tu seras poli et courtois avec mes amis et les Gryffondors en général. On divorcera dès qu'on sera tous les deux majeurs. Et enfin, _tu_ changes de nom de famille.

- D'accord, acquiesça Malefoy, mais je ne change pas de nom de famille. Il est hors de question que je devienne Drago Potter.

- Et il est hors de question que je devienne Harry Malefoy. Tu changes de nom de famille et j'accepte que tu sois poli avec tous les Gryffondors… sauf moi!

Drago ricana:

- Comme si je pouvais rester poli avec toi!

- D'accord. Si je peux te faire confiance et te rendre ta baguette, on se fera un duel en bonne et due forme, j'ai cru comprendre que me jeter des sorts te manquait…

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas ça frustrant de ne pas pouvoir m'envoyer un furonculus ou un crache-limace?

Harry grimaça, Malefoy avait raison: il rêvait de le voir couvert de pustules!

- Maintenant que les détails sont réglés, où va-t-on se marier? Demanda Harry.

- Il existe une communauté sorcière à Cardiff. On doit pouvoir y trouver un prêtre. Il nous reste trois jours, si l'on vole sans interruption pendant deux jours et deux nuits, on devrait y arriver. Il nous restera alors un jour pour trouver des alliances, un prêtre et nous marier.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas quitter la forêt?

- Je n'ai plus trop le choix, non?

- Pas vraiment.

Harry alla empaqueter ses affaire et ramasser son éclair de feu qu'il monta avant de s'élever au-dessus de la forêt à la suite de son futur mari qui jetait des regards peu assurés autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir soudainement surgir Voldemort. Quand Drago fut sûr que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, il sortit ce qui ressemblait à une boussole de sa poche et Harry le suivit quand il partit dans une direction qu'il ne savait identifier en priant pour que leur voyage se passe bien.

* * *

Harry était fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher dans un coin et ne pas se lever avant au moins quatorze heures de sommeil. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il suivait Malefoy et les deux adolescents n'avaient dormi que quelques heures par jour. Ils avaient volé, le plus souvent, au dessus des nuages et étaient gelés alors qu'ils descendaient enfin sur Cardiff. Ils survolaient la ville en espérant que personne n'aurait l'idée de sortir dans la rue à quatre heures du matin un dimanche. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle et Harry se laissa glisser à terre, il commençait sincèrement à avoir mal aux fesses à force de rester assis sur son balai.

- Debout Potter, il faut qu'on passe à la banque avant que des gens ne commencent à sortir de chez eux.

Harry se força à soulever ses paupières qui s'étaient fermées toutes seules et se leva en soupirant. Malefoy lui avait appris qu'une succursale de Gringotts existait à Cardiff, il avait accepté de prendre le risque de s'y rendre pour aller chercher l'argent qui leur servirait à payer les alliances et le prêtre qui les unirait. Le Gryffondor suivit donc le Serpentard sans vraiment payer attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne sut donc pas comment, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant un énorme bâtiment qui portait le nom de la banque des sorciers. Malefoy tambourina sur la porte et Harry se laissa à nouveau glisser au sol. Un coup de pied l'empêcha de s'endormir. Il insulta copieusement son agresseur avant de se glisser dans la banque après qu'un gobelin mécontent leur eut ouvert. Il leur demanda sèchement ce qu'ils voulaient et Harry s'étonna de ne pas se faire jeter dehors à cette heure de la nuit.

- Potter, grommela Malefoy

- Quoi encore? Je ne dors pas! Répliqua t-il, irrité.

- Donne lui ta putain de clé qu'il puisse aller chercher de l'argent.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire.

- Je ne peux pas, siffla Drago, il faut que j'aille à Londres pour prendre possession de mon coffre et cela ne pourra se faire qu'une fois que je serais majeur.

- Il faut que je t'entretienne? Demanda Harry, scandalisé.

- Je ne suis pas une jeune damoiselle en détresse Potter, s'énerva Drago.

- Ah bon, ça en donnait l'impression quoique une jeune fille aurait sûrement meilleur caractère.

Excédé, Drago balança son poing dans la figure de son vis-à-vis, lui aussi était fatigué et voulait dormir mais il essayait au moins de se contrôler un peu; il était aussi vrai qu'il était celui qui avait le plus à perdre dans l'histoire. Harry ne recula que d'un seul pas et la voix du gobelin s'éleva:

- Ah non! Si vous commencez à vous battre, je vous jette dehors! Maintenant donnez moi cette clé.

- Je vais te laminer Malefoy!

- J'ai peur, Potter. Maintenant donne ta clé au gobelin qu'on puisse s'en aller.

Harry lui tendit sa clé et le gobelin lui expliqua qu'il enverrait une note à la maison mère pour qu'elle retire les deux mille gallions de son coffre. Il hocha la tête avant d'accepter la bourse que lui tendit le gobelin. Malefoy lui demanda encore des précisions sur l'endroit où ils pouvaient trouver un homme autorisé à pratiquer la magie complexe des liens. Le gobelin les regarda longuement mais ne demanda pas plus de détail avant de leur indiquer que le sorcier Wallow, qui habitait à trois kilomètres au sud de la ville, pourrait les aider. Harry remercia le gobelin et Drago se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant qu'ils ne sortent de la banque. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée que Malefoy enfourcha son balai et s'éleva dans les airs. Harry resta au sol, ne pouvait-il pas attendre un tout petit peu avant de s'en aller?

- Dépêche toi Potter, il faut qu'on parte avant que la ville ne s'éveille!

Harry soupira à nouveau mais suivit Malefoy. Il ne leur fallut que très peu de temps pour quitter la ville et apercevoir une maison isolée à quelques kilomètres de Cardiff. Les deux adolescents se laissèrent choir derrière un bosquet à proximité pour prendre un peu de repos avant que le jour ne se lève.

Les deux adolescents furent réveillés par le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel. Drago regarda sa montre et annonça qu'il était treize heures. Ils se levèrent, passèrent de l'eau sur leur visages avant de marcher résolument vers la maison qui se situait à une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où ils avaient dormi. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte puis se regardèrent avant que Drago ne prenne une profonde inspiration et ne toque. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'un homme d'âge mûr ne vint leur ouvrir. Il ignora Drago mais ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la cicatrice de Harry:

- Monsieur Harry Potter, souffla t-il, émerveillé.

- Monsieur Wallow?

- Lui-même. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

- Je veux me marier.

L'homme le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis ouvrit sa porte en grand pour laisser passer les deux adolescents. Il appela une certaine Harriett puis les fit passer dans son salon où il leur désigna le canapé. Il s'excusa rapidement pour disparaître dans la cuisine et revint avec du thé que les adolescents s'empressèrent de goûter. Ils purent apprécier leur première boisson chaude depuis des semaines. L'homme attendit tranquillement qu'ils boivent quelques gorgées avant de les questionner:

- Alors, Monsieur Potter, vous avez décidé de vous marier. Puis-je demander qui est l'heureuse élue?

- Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

- C'est moi, répondit Malefoy alors qu'Harry commençait à bafouiller.

Le sorcier les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre puis demanda le nom de Drago. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir, tout le monde devait connaître l'héritier Malefoy, non? Il voulut répondre sèchement mais Harry le devança. Les deux adolescents furent à nouveau soumis à des regards scrutateurs qu'ils supportèrent tant bien que mal.

- Que va dire le monde en apprenant votre mariage?

- On s'en fiche, répondit Harry. Tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de nous marier… aujourd'hui.

- Est-ce que vos familles sont au courant?

- Mes parents sont morts, annonça froidement Drago.

- Je n'ai plus de famille, ajouta Harry.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que des _adultes_ sont au courant? Vous devez bien avoir des tuteurs.

- Non, répondit Harry. Monsieur Wallow, nous avons tous les deux quinze ans, tout ce que nous vous demandons c'est de nous lier, rien de plus ni de moins.

- Une demande comme la votre est assez… inhabituelle. Je devrais refuser mais… j'aimerais d'abord savoir ce que vous avez à m'offrir.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le choc, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle demande. Malefoy, au contraire, sourit cruellement avant de se lancer dans des négociations dont Harry se désintéressa bien vite. Il reprit une gorgée de thé et savoura la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans son estomac en pensant à Sirius. Il avait dit à Wallow qu'il n'avait plus de famille mais cela n'était pas entièrement vrai. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire venir un prisonnier échappé d'Azkaban à son mariage. Il soupira en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait son parrain quand il apprendrait la nouvelle, Harry se préparait déjà mentalement à devoir supporter les cris qui s'en suivraient.

- Harry…

Malefoy interrompit ses pensées. Ils avaient convenu de s'appeler par leur prénoms en présence de l'homme pour ne pas paraître encore plus suspects qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà mais le fait d'entendre le Serpentard l'appeler ainsi le dérangeait, ce n'était pas… normal mais, après tout, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une situation normale. Le blond lui tendit une feuille pour qu'il la signe et Harry lut attentivement le contrat de mariage qui lui était proposé. Il aurait aimé avoir deux ou trois choses à redire mais ne trouva rien. Il examina toutes les phrases attentivement mais finit par signer sans rien dire. Monsieur Wallow fit alors apparaître devant eux deux paires d'alliance, une en or et une en argent en leur demandant de choisir celle qui leur convenait.

- En argent, répondit immédiatement Drago.

- Hors de question. En or.

- L'or ne me va pas. L'argent, au contraire, se marierait très bien avec tes yeux, tenta Drago.

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je ne porterai pas une des couleurs de Serpentard. Imagine ce que les gens vont penser!

- Je croyais que tu t'en fichais? De toute façon, ils vont penser quoique tu fasses. Et je ne porterai pas les couleurs de Gryffondor. Hors de question qu'on pense que je t'appartiens.

Wallow se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention:

- Je peux toujours emmêler de l'or et de l'argent.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête, lentement. Mieux valait un compromis qu'un bain de sang pour une stupide histoire de couleur. L'homme les quitta pour aller forger leurs bagues et Harry se tourna vers Drago:

- Que lui as-tu promis?

- Tu n'as rien écouté? Demanda t-il, éberlué.

- Pas vraiment. Je pensais à…ma famille.

Le Serpentard ne releva pas et lui expliqua:

- Cinq cent gallions pour les alliances, trois cent pour le service, le droit de nous prendre en photo quand nous nous embrasserons et…

- QUOI?

-… le droit de tout raconter aux journaux.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE!

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains avant de continuer:

- On va être étalés en première page de couverture demain matin. Tout le monde va être au courant. Et avec ma chance, tout va être déformé. Ils vont finir par croire que nous sommes _amoureux._

- Et bien, Potter, c'était ça ou rien. Il nous aurait mis à la porte sinon. Il tient à avoir son moment de gloire et à s'en mettre plein les poches.

- Ravi de servir à quelque chose, répliqua Harry sarcastiquement.

- Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi mais je fais avec alors arrête de pleurnicher et prends sur toi comme un homme. Je ne tiens pas à être marié à une lavette!

- Ce n'est pas moi que renifle tous les soirs pendant deux heures avant de m'endormir.

- Et ce n'est pas moi qui me réveille toutes les nuits en hurlant le prénom de celui que j'ai fait tuer.

Ils étaient maintenant debout, l'un en face de l'autre et leur visages rouges de colère se touchaient presque. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet de ce qu'ils savaient sur la façon dont l'un et l'autre passaient leurs nuits. Ils eurent honte de leurs paroles dès qu'elles furent prononcées mais les deux étant trop fiers, aucun ne s'excusa. Ils se rassirent brutalement et s'ignorèrent jusqu'à ce que Wallow revienne. Ils hochèrent la tête devant son travail et purent enfin se diriger vers le jardin où aurait lieu la cérémonie. La femme du prêtre, qui leur servait de témoin, les attendait avec impatience, appareil photo en main.

Harry et Drago commencèrent par le serment inviolable. Le Serpentard jura de ne pas livrer son rival à Voldemort ou à ses partisans et de ne jamais leur fournir une quelconque in formation sous le regard perplexe du prêtre et de sa femme, Harry avait l'impression qu'il doutait du retour de Voldemort mais ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait des choses plus importantes qui l'attendaient. Quand cela fut fait, la cérémonie put commencer. Les deux adolescents se tenaient avec réluctance par la main, écoutaient le prêtre et répétaient de temps en temps quelques phrases. Puis Harry passa l'alliance au doigt de Drago avant que ce dernier ne fasse de même au Gryffondor. Enfin, le moment que tous les deux craignaient le plus arriva:

- Harry Potter, vous pouvez maintenant embrasser votre mari, Drago Potter.

Les deux adolescents grimacèrent devant le nouveau nom de famille du Serpentard. Ils se regardèrent, aucun n'osant faire le premier pas jusqu'à ce que Harry se dise qu'il valait mieux embrasser que d'être embrassé. Il attira son mari à lui, ferma les yeux en se maudissant pour ce qu'il allait faire avant de brièvement poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il n'obtint aucune réaction et en fut soulagé, il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si Malefoy s'était jeté sur sa bouche. Il s'écarta du blond dès qu'il eut touché ses lèvres et les deux lâchèrent leur mains avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre de quelques pas. Wallow se frotta les mains et Harry le paya après qu'ils eussent signé les derniers papiers qui devaient être envoyés au Ministère. Les deux adolescents récupérèrent ensuite leurs affaires puis se dirigèrent en silence vers la cheminée dans le salon pour se rendre chez les Weasley. Harry poussa son mari dans le foyer avant de jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu. Les flammes devinrent vertes mais ils ne furent pas transportés.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore? Grommela Harry.

- Cela n'arrive que quand une cheminée est bloquée. Mesure de précaution ou bien ils sont absents.

Drago était soulagé. Il devait avouer que l'idée de se retrouver entouré de Weasley ne lui plaisait guère. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de leur expliquer pourquoi et comment il s'était marié avec Potter et pire, l'avait embrassé. Le souvenir le fit frissonner et il se força à penser à autre chose.

- Potter, il faut qu'on parte. Les journalistes vont arriver d'un moment à un autre et je ne tiens pas à leur servir de pâture.

- Je ne sais pas où aller. Les feux de Poudlard ne sont pas accessibles, on m'a expliqué qu'on pouvait s'y montrer mais pas en sortir sauf si le directeur attendait notre visite.

- Allons chez tes Moldus alors. Dumbledore doit faire surveiller ta maison. On sera vite en sécurité.

Harry réfléchit. Cela était possible. L'année précédente, Monsieur Weasley avait connecté la cheminée des Dursley au réseau du Ministère et il ne pensait pas qu'elle ait été déconnectée. Avec la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et l'attaque des Mangemorts, il était presque sûr que personne n'avait pensé à la cheminée. Mais il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, plus jamais.

- Hors de question, répondit Harry.

A ce moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée et les deux adolescents jurèrent.

- Potter, sors nous d'ici ou je te tue.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et décida qu'il préférait affronter les Dursley que les journalistes. Il prit une nouvelle poignée de poudre de cheminette, se plaça au côté de Drago, lâcha la poudre et dit:

- Numéro quatre, Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry soupira une énième fois et essaya de se caler confortablement contre le mur du numéro quatre Privet Drive mais n'y arriva pas. Cela faisait une heure et quarante six minutes, s'il comptait bien, que lui et Malefoy étaient arrivés chez son oncle. Ils avaient essuyé une colère de Vernon Dursley et s'étaient réfugiés sur le perron de la maison pour attendre que quelqu'un se manifeste, de toute façon, Harry aurait refusé de rester dans la maison après ce qu'il s'y était passé il y a trois semaines. Sa tante leur avait apporté de l'eau et des biscuits qui avaient vite disparus mais ils attendaient toujours. Harry aurait pensé que sa maison serait plus surveillée qu'elle ne semblait l'être et que Dumbledore serait prévenu de leur arrivée dès qu'ils sortiraient de la cheminée. Il s'était trompé.

Drago et Harry avaient déjà reçu les lettres du Ministère de la Magie qui les informaient que leur mariage avait été enregistré, que la Trace leur avait été retirés et qu'ils étaient donc majeurs. Elles avaient été accompagnées d'un récapitulatif des précautions d'usage à prendre avant de faire de la magie dans n'importe quel endroit, la première leur rappelant que les Moldus ne devaient pas en être témoins. Ils avaient lu leur lettres en silence et avaient, tous les deux, lâché un soupir de soulagement.

Maintenant, Harry regardait son rival dormir contre le mur de sa maison, de l'autre côté de la porte. Il s'étonna que Malefoy pût dormir alors que lui, Harry Potter, se tenait à moins de deux mètres de lui. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'endormir les deux premiers jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble mais la troisième nuit le sommeil les avait surpris malgré leur résistance. Quand ils s'étaient réveillés, ils s'étaient relevés d'un seul bond et chacun avait vérifié que l'autre ne lui avait rien volé. Depuis, s'endormir en la compagnie de son rival avait été de plus en plus aisé pour les deux adolescents. Ils dormaient certes à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, en se faisant face, et Harry gardait toujours une main sur sa baguette mais une sorte de confiance s'était instaurée. Confiance? Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, pensa Harry, il ne ferait confiance à Malefoy pour rien au monde, le blond était trop rusé et malhonnête pour cela mais il ne le craignait plus. Le Serpentard avait besoin de lui, il était donc plus ou moins en sécurité en sa présence, cela lui suffisait pour se détendre.

Drago, quant à lui, savait que Harry était trop noble pour l'attaquer dans son sommeil, il n'avait donc pas besoin de le craindre. Les deux adolescents étaient ainsi de plus en plus à l'aise en la présence l'un de l'autre. Certes, ils se battaient encore verbalement et très souvent pour des broutilles mais ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme cela. Leur mondes s'étaient écroulés autour d'eux, ils ne voyaient donc pas l'intérêt de changer ce qui se révélait être, pour le moment, le seul point d'ancrage qui les liait au temps d'avant la résurrection de Voldemort, leur rivalité.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit d'un sac à main heurtant la chaussée. Il releva les yeux et vit Madame Figg, la voisine de sa famille, qui le fixait de ses yeux écarquillés. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction avant de prendre de la vitesse pour se planter devant Harry.

- Bonjour, tenta t-il.

- Harry Potter, où étiez vous passés? Demanda t-elle d'une voix aiguë qui laissait transparaître son inquiétude. Tout le monde est à votre rechercher et vous trouvez le moyen de revenir comme si de rien n'était!

Tout le monde le cherchait? S'étonna Harry. Son oncle et sa tante avaient appelé la police? Cela lui semblait très improbable mais Madame Figg ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait des liens avec le monde magique, c'était donc la seule explication possible.

- Tout le monde?

- Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix?

- Vous connaissez Dumbledore?

- Bien sûr que je le connais, répéta t-elle nerveusement, je suis une cracmole.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'écarquiller les yeux, sa voisine était une cracmole! Il ne s'en était jamais douté. Sa présence signifiait donc qu'il avait été surveillé dès sa plus tendre enfance… mais personne n'était jamais venu prendre de ses nouvelles, voir s'il allait bien ou si les Moldus le traitaient correctement. Et Madame Figg ne lui avait jamais témoigné de la tendresse, elle se contentait de lui parler de ses chats sur un ton ennuyant quand elle le gardait.

- Où étais tu passé? Et qui est ce jeune homme?

- C'est compliqué et personne, répondit rapidement Harry.

Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui lui était arrivé avec elle, il avait besoin de Sirius. Il fallait qu'il lui explique tout, il attendait des conseils de la part de son parrain et tenait à se faire rassurer, avait-il fait le bon choix en épousant Drago?

- Très bien, fit sèchement Madama Figg, je vais prévenir Dumbledore que tu es là. Ne t'avise pas de filer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sinon je te jure que si je te retrouve je te ferai passer l'envie de me faire des frayeurs, à mon âge, franchement…

Elle continua à marmonner dans sa barbe jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ramasse son sac à main qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur la route avant de retourner s'asseoir à son poste sous le regard de Drago qui était maintenant réveillé. Un haussement de sourcil lui fit comprendre que le blond attendait des explications et Harry lui annonça que Dumbledore allait arriver.

Drago hocha la tête après que Potter lui eût expliqué ce qui allait se passer et prit deux grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Il savait que son visage était impassible mais il n'était pas rassuré. Le directeur lui avait, certes, toujours paru courtois, calme et posé mais il ne doutait pas qu'il serait en colère après la fuite d'Harry et son mariage. Il s'attendait à moitié à finir en bouillie et se dit que si Dumbledore ne le réduisait pas à un état de purée, les Weasley et Granger s'en chargeraient. La perspective de se retrouver bientôt entouré de Gryffondors qui le détestaient ne lui plaisaient guère. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Il aurait pu se suicider mais il avait peur, peur de la mort. Et les mots de Potter lui avaient fait comprendre que le sacrifice de ses parents ne devait pas rester vain, il devait vivre, si ce n'était pour lui alors ce serait pour eux.

Il avait essayé de tirer le meilleur de sa situation catastrophique et se retrouvait maintenant marier avec le Survivant. Quand il y réfléchissait, il aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un de bien pire, quelqu'un qui aurait profité du pouvoir qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui mais il savait que le Gryffondor était bien trop noble pour profiter de la situation. Il était en sécurité avec lui, remarqua t-il, et il était presque certain que son mari le défendrait même contre ses amis…quand il aurait vérifié son histoire. Sa vie pourrait être bien pire. Il frissonna rien qu'en imaginant la position dans laquelle il se serait retrouvé si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis la main sur lui, il aurait été sa pute personnelle. Le risque qu'il finisse dans le lit du Maître de ses parents n'avait pas encore complètement disparu mais il espérait pouvoir échapper à ce sort jusqu'à ce que le Mage noir soit vaincu, il _devait_ être vaincu.

Drago sentit Potter lui donner un coup de pied et il s'apprêta à le reprendre vertement quand il remarqua un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleue pâle, une cape et un grand chapeau venir à leur rencontre. Le directeur de Poudlard était arrivé. Les deux adolescents se levèrent et Dumbledore s'arrêta devant eux. Ses yeux ne possédaient pas cet éclat malicieux qui les teintait naturellement, ils étaient plutôt froids et durs. Il avait sorti sa baguette qu'il pointait vers le sol mais Drago ne doutait pas que s'il faisait un seul geste suspect cette arme serait tournée contre lui. Le directeur les observa quelques minutes avant de les saluer:

- Harry, Monsieur Malefoy, que faites vous là?

- Je peux toujours m'en aller si vous me préférez disparu, répondit Harry.

Le Gryffondor était énervé contre le puissant sorcier. L'homme n'avait pas cherché une seule seconde à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter les Dursley et lui avait ordonné de retourner chez eux immédiatement après son départ. De plus, il venait d'apprendre qu'il l'avait fait surveiller pendant toute son enfance mais n'avait jamais jugé judicieux de prendre contact avec lui, de lui dire la vérité sur ses parents ou de vérifier s'il était bien traité. Apparemment, sa vie ne devait pas lui importer beaucoup. Ce fut sur ces pensées que sa cicatrice se mit à picoter, il se força à ignorer la douleur et se retourna vers le directeur.

- Je suis content que nous t'ayons retrouvé sain et sauf, Harry, mais je vais avoir besoin de quelques explications. Où étais tu? Que fait Monsieur Malefoy ici? Pourquoi es tu parti? Tu ne te rendais pas compte que ta conduite était irresponsable?

Albus Dumbledore éleva quelque peu la voix et la rendit plus sèche en énonçant ses questions, il attendait des réponses. Il avait passé trois semaines à s'inquiéter du sort de son élève qui aurait très bien pu être mort sans qu'il en sache quelque chose pour autant. Weasley et Granger l'avaient bien prévenu que laisser Harry seul pendant quatre semaines chez les Dursley avec des nouvelles peu satisfaisantes et des lettres courtes et rares n'était pas une bonne idée mais il n'avait pas tenu compte de leur avis. Il avait voulu éloigner Harry de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Voldemort risquait d'utiliser la connexion qui existait entre lui et le Gryffondor pour récupérer des informations et il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Il ne pensait pas que Harry irait jusqu'à fuguer à cause de cela. Il aurait plutôt pensé que ce temps passé loin du monde magique lui aurait permis de se remettre de la mort de son camarade lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais il s'était trompé et se retrouvait maintenant face à un Harry sale, amaigri, accompagné de Drago Malefoy et qui semblait sincèrement en colère contre lui. Il commençait à se demander où son plan avait mal tourné.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec vous Monsieur.

- Harry, tu as été irresponsable, tu t'es mis en danger, tu aurais pu tous nous mettre en danger. Je ne te pensais aussi immature pour fuguer parce que je t'ai tenu à l'écart pendant quelques semaines!

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il se serait mis en danger pour _ça_? Je sais qu'il est idiot mais pas à ce point là quand même, intervint Drago.

Il ne savait pourquoi il avait pris la parole. Il ne connaissait pas bien Potter et ne tenait pas à le défendre mais même lui savait que son rival ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger pour quelque chose d'aussi futile! Il était atteint par un grave complexe du héros et n'agissait ainsi que pour ce qui lui semblait être le plus grand bien et la cause la plus juste. Lui-même se demandait comment le Gryffondor pouvait se comporter ainsi, dès ses onze ans il avait fait preuve d'une abnégation extraordinaire en partant à la poursuite de Voldemort. Drago n'avait jamais compris son geste, le plus important pour lui était l'auto-préservation et sa survie, le reste du monde passait après. Il se demandait bien comment le directeur était arrivé à la conclusion que Potter avait fugué car il s'était senti mis à l'écart. Ce dernier le regardait fixement avec des yeux écarquillés, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Malefoy le défendait, d'ailleurs ce dernier ne le savait pas très bien non plus.

Dumbledore fut choqué par l'intervention du jeune Malefoy, depuis quand défendait-il Potter? Aux dernières nouvelles, les deux adolescents se détestaient. Et comment Harry avait il fait pour le retrouver alors que l'Ordre et les Mangemorts n'y étaient pas parvenus? En effet, l'Ordre du Phoenix s'était mis à sa rechercher quand Severus Rogue avait rapporté la trahison des Malefoy. Il n'avait pas réussi à leur dire pourquoi ils avaient trahi et si cela était un piège mais Dumbledore avait quand même lancé l'Ordre sur les traces de la famille en espérant récupérer des informations.

- Alors, pourquoi avoir quitté le seul endroit où tu te trouves être en sécurité Harry?

- Parce que ça vous intéresse maintenant? Répondit Harry effrontément. Je ne veux pas en parler avec vous, je veux voir Sirius.

- Sirius est retenu chez lui. Il ne peut pas sortir, c'est trop dangereux.

- Alors je ne dirai rien.

- Monsieur Malefoy, que faites vous là? Demanda alors le directeur en changeant de tactique.

- Longue histoire.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Très bien, très bien. Harry, je vais te laisser te calmer ici.

- Il est hors de question que je reste chez…

- Tu _resteras_ ici. Je suis prêt à te lancer un sort pour te lier à la maison.

Harry s'apprêtait à protester quand un sort bleu sortit de la baguette de Dumbledore et le frappa en pleine poitrine.

- Cela t'empêchera de quitter la maison de ta famille. J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher à la fin de la semaine pour t'amener au Poudlard Express. Tu ne verras Sirius que si tu te décides à répondre à mes questions. Je sais que la mort de Cédric a été dure à supporter mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir comme tu le fais…

- Tout n'est pas la faute de ce qu'il s'est passé en juin! S'écria violemment Harry. Arrêtez de ne regarder que les apparences et creusez plus profondément.

- Explique moi, Harry.

- Je ne veux pas vous en parler.

- Très bien. Monsieur Malefoy je vous prierais de me donner votre baguette et de bien vouloir me suivre, je pense que quelques personnes aimeraient vous voir.

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette.

Dumbledore soupira avant de lancer un sort de désarmement au Serpentard. Il put alors être sûr que le blond était désarmé.

- Où est votre baguette?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Malefoy.

- Harry?

- Aucune idée, il ne l'avait pas quand on s'est rencontrés.

- Ah oui, et je ne viens pas avec vous. Je reste avec Potter. Si je le quitte, je suis sûr d'être mort demain matin, annonça Drago à Dumbledore le plus naturellement du monde.

- Personne ne vous fera de mal, commença Dumbledore.

- De quoi tu parles Malefoy? Nous ne sommes pas des assassins, s'insurgea Harry.

- Je te parle de la page de couverture du journal de demain, soupira Drago devant la mémoire courte du Gryffondor.

- Ohhh. Il vaut mieux que tu restes en effet.

- Qu'avez-vous fait? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Rien, répondit Harry.

Le directeur de Poudlard commençait à perdre patience. Il n'arrivait à rien. Il ne comprenait rien et personne ne semblait enclin à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Et Albus Dumbledore détestait l'ignorance. Il finit par laisser la chose glisser sur lui, les deux adolescents étaient en vie et il saurait bien assez tôt ce qu'ils avaient manigancé. Il remarqua que Malefoy s'était rapproché de la porte de la demeure des Dursley et il envisagea pendant quelques secondes d'emmener le jeune homme de force. Mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait beau être en colère, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à brutaliser un jeune homme sans défense. Il entra donc dans la maison et alla annoncer aux Dursley qu'ils auraient un invité supplémentaire pendant une semaine. Un Malefoy désarmé, en fuite et sans moyens de communication n'était pas dangereux. Il ne fit pas attention à la terreur qu'exprimait le visage de Vernon Dursley ni à l'air pincé de Pétunia. Quand il ressortit, il fit part de sa décision aux deux adolescents. Harry essaya à nouveau de négocier pour ne pas avoir à rester ici mais Dumbledore se dit que cela lui servirait de punition pour son escapade insensée. Il repartit en leur souhaitant sèchement une bonne soirée et Harry lui répondit en lui criant fortement et sûrement:

- A demain, professeur.

Albus Dumbledore ne se retourna pas et se promit de ne pas se montrer à Privet Drive le lendemain, il devait faire comprendre à Harry que sa conduite avait été dangereuse, qu'elle méritait une punition et pour une fois ne pas se montrer trop indulgent avec le Gryffondor. Certaines choses doivent être traitées avec sévérité, sa conduite irresponsable en faisait partie.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau en attendant l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il était inquiet. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde à Harry mais il craignait ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Il essaya de se raisonner en se disant que ce ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de si dramatique, Drago Malefoy était encore vivant. Quoique l'entente qui semblait s'être tissée entre les deux jeunes gens le préoccupait. Il se demandait vraiment à quoi cela rimait. Il finit par s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et suça doucement un bonbon au citron. Cela le calma un peu et il put laisser son esprit se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes, notamment Dolorès Ombrage, une proche du Ministre, qui devait devenir professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Un hibou brun entra finalement dans son bureau et déposa un journal devant lui. Dumbledore se saisit du rouleau et hésita, devait-il le déplier maintenant? La première page lui était cachée et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la voir. Il finit par défaire le nœud qui retenait le journal en soupirant puis déplia lentement la Gazette du Sorcier. Il fixa le titre du premier article qui disait "_Une histoire d'amour cachée ou un essai pour attirer l'attention sur lui: Le mariage de Celui-qui-a-menti"_. Le directeur reposa lentement le journal sur son bureau en prenant soin de le retourner, la vision de Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy en train de s'embrasser lui avait déjà bien suffit. Il se passa ensuite les mains sur le visage et se sentit las. Il allait encore devoir gérer une situation de crise. Mais pourquoi Harry avait-il épousé Malefoy? Que se passait-il donc dans son cerveau? Devait-il l'emmener consulter à Sainte Mangouste?

Dumbledore était en train de se demander ce qu'il devait faire quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas et un Severus Rogue en colère apparut dans l'embrasure. Il lança la Gazette du Sorcier au directeur avant de s'énerver:

- Mais qu'est ce que Potter a encore fait? Il a forcément dû forcer Drago à l'épouser! Laissez-le moi, Albus, je vous promets de ne pas trop l'amocher mais quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, il sera près à divorcer de mon filleul!

Mais bien sûr, pensa Dumbledore. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à aller s'occuper de ce problème après la discussion qu'il avait eu hier avec les deux adolescents. Il allait donc laisser leur deux parrains régler le problème. Il devrait sûrement leur confisquer leur baguettes pour que la rencontre ne se finisse pas en bain de sang mais cela lui évitait, à lui, de s'arracher les cheveux devant la conduite irresponsable de deux adolescents. C'est ainsi que Severus Rogue, toujours en train de proférer des menaces à l'encontre de "l'horrible Gryffondor pervers qui avait profité de la fragilité de Drago" fut entraîné dans la cheminée par Albus Dumbledore pour se rendre au numéro douze Square Grimmaud.

* * *

Sirius Black était assis à la table de la grande cuisine de l'ancestrale maison des Black en compagnie de son ami, Remus Lupin. Les deux hommes sirotaient tranquillement leur cafés avant que la maison ne soit remplie de jeunes gens tous plus énergiques les uns que les autres. Derrière eux, Molly Weasley s'activait aux fourneaux pour pouvoir présenter un magnifique petit-déjeuner à toute la maisonnée. Sirius eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant Harry coincé avec sa famille, il aurait de loin préféré le voir et pouvoir parler avec lui de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les trois dernières semaines. Malheureusement Dumbledore lui interdisait toujours de quitter la maison.

La calme fut rompu par le cri de Severus Rogue qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et s'avançait vers Sirius en le menaçant de sa baguette:

- Je vais te tuer Black puis j'irai m'occuper de ton filleul qui ne sait que créer des ennuis!

- Professeur, s'indigna Madame Weasley, veuillez abaisser votre baguette et faire moins de bruit, les enfants dorment encore!

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda calmement Remus tandis que Sirius tirait sa baguette pour la pointer sur son rival de toujours.

Dumbledore désarma son professeur de potions et l'animagus avant d'annuler le sort qui retenait Sirius au Square Grimmaud puis alla chercher le journal qu'apparemment personne n'avait encore pensé à récupérer. Il revint dans la cuisine où régnait un silence de mort et plaça le journal, ouvert sur la première page devant Sirius.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, Harry n'a sûrement pas aussi mauvais goût! S'écria le parrain de ce dernier, complètement abasourdi.

Remus se pencha quelque peu et jura quand il vit la photo en première page. Molly Weasley avait tiré une chaise sur laquelle elle s'était effondrée et serrait convulsivement le torchon qu'elle tenait. Rogue, quant à lui, s'insurgea:

- Mauvais goût? Je ne te permets pas, le chien! Drago est un très bon parti! Ton filleul a profité de lui, j'en suis sûr, il devait être tellement désespéré et…

- Harry n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais bien. Malefoy, au contraire, ne serait sûrement pas contre un peu de notoriété…

- Sûrement pas avec un gamin arrogant, présomp…

- CELA SUFFIT, gronda Dumbledore. Sirius, Severus, je veux que vous vous rendiez chez les Dursley, tirez cette histoire au clair et ramenez les. Je ne tolèrerai aucun bain de sang.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête devant l'éclat du grand sorcier et acceptèrent le morceau de papier où était écrit "Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix se trouve au douze Square Grimmaud" qu'il leur tendit avant de récupérer leur baguettes. Ils se dirigèrent alors sans un mot vers la cheminée de la cuisine et Sirius fut le premier à s'écrier:

- Salon d'Arabella Figg.

* * *

Sirius et Severus saluèrent sèchement Madame Figg puis se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de sortir, Sirius prit sa forme d'animagus ce qui lui attira un bruit de gorge de la part du professeur de potion. En représailles, Sirius lui mordit le mollet avant de s'échapper de la maison et de se diriger vers le numéro quatre en ignorant les insultes de son rival. Severus tambourina à la porte d'entrée et Pétunia vint lui ouvrir. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'ami d'enfance de sa sœur et le fit entrer. Elle jeta un regard noir au gros chien qui salissait sa maison mais ne fit pas de remarque. Elle leur désigna le jardin quand Severus lui demanda où se trouvaient les deux adolescents à sa charge.

Sirius trottina rapidement dans la direction qu'avait indiqué la femme et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son filleul et Drago Malefoy, endormis sur des matelas dans le jardin. Harry avait en effet refusé de dormir dans la maison et après que les deux adolescents se furent lavés, ils avaient installé leur matelas sur la pelouse où ils espéraient passer une bonne nuit loin des Moldus. Sirius remarqua que Rogue s'était arrêté à ses côtés et le gros chien se dirigea vers son filleul qu'il entreprit de réveiller à grand renfort de coups de langue baveuse. Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux, mit ses lunettes sur son nez avant de remarquer que son parrain était assis à ses côtés sous sa forme d'animagus. Il se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras:

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. Tu m'as manqué. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter.

- C'est si touchant, fit remarquer une voix sarcastique.

Sirius grogna fortement et Harry releva rapidement la tête, il n'avait pas remarqué son professeur de potions. Le Gryffondor se tourna alors vers Malefoy qu'il se mit à secouer sans ménagement pour le réveiller.

- Potter, je t'ai dit de me laisser dormir.

- On a de la visite.

- Ça attendra bien midi. Dis leur d'aller récurer quelques chaudrons le temps que je décide de me lever.

- Je ne crois pas que cela puisse attendre, Monsieur Malefoy, glissa Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Parrain! S'exclama Drago en se relevant d'un bond. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- Nous sommes venus pour ça.

Rogue lança alors le journal, qu'il avait pensé à emmener, à son filleul dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Potter, dit Drago d'un ton menaçant, je vais te tuer, ils pensent que nous sommes amoureux!

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la Gazette du Sorcier que tenait son mari avant de lui répondre:

- C'est forcément de ta faute.

- Ma faute? S'insurgea Drago.

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom.

- Une fois! Pour qu'il ne pose pas trop de questions.

- Je crois que quelques explications seraient les bienvenues! Les interrompit Rogue.

- Mes parents sont morts, je devais devenir majeur, il était là, on s'est marié, fin de l'histoire, expliqua Malefoy froidement.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et Sirius s'avança en grognant, personne ne traitait son filleul avec si peu d'égards!

- Il va pas bien ce chien? Demanda Drago en reculant de quelques pas.

- Il s'agit de Sirius, mon parrain, expliqua Harry. Tu as dû l'énerver, il faut dire que tu as un don pour énerver les gens très développé. Sirius, calme toi.

- Certaines personnes ont un don pour me taper sur les nerfs, répliqua Malefoy.

Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez, ces deux là étaient désespérants.

- Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de devenir majeur?

- On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ici? Demanda Harry. Je prendrais bien un petit déjeuner, moi.

Il s'attira un grognement appréciateur du chien qui n'avait pas pu finir de manger avant de se faire envoyer en mission par Dumbledore. Le ventre de Drago se mit à gargouiller à l'idée d'une quelconque nourriture et il jeta un regard noir à Potter; comment pouvait-il se montrer fier et intimidant si son ventre gargouillait? Rogue envisagea un moment de les forcer à tout raconter mais se dit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien les ramener directement au quartier général pour qu'ils racontent leur histoire devant toutes les personnes intéressées. De plus, de cette façon, son envie d'étrangler son filleul et Potter lui passerait peut être plus facilement. Il fallait aussi que l'Ordre vérifie l'histoire de Drago, lui-même ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, toute l'histoire de la trahison de sa famille pouvait bien être un piège, ils n'étaient sûrs de rien.

- Très bien, très bien, soupira Rogue. Monsieur Potter, nous allons aller chercher vos affaires. Nous allons vous emmener au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- L'Ordre du Phoenix? Demanda Harry.

- Une organisation qui lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry hocha la tête et se dépêcha d'aller récupérer ses affaires qui, il l'avait découvert la veille, traînaient encore dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il les fit rétrécir pour qu'elles rentrent dans sa poche sous le regard scrutateur des deux adultes avant que Sirius ne reprenne sa forme initiale dans le salon. Harry s'empressa d'aller serrer son parrain dans ses bras avant de lire le morceau de papier qui portait l'écriture de Dumbledore et leur annonçait où se trouvait le quartier général de l'Ordre. Drago transplana ensuite avec Severus et Sirius prit Harry avec lui. Ils atterrirent devant le numéro onze et les deux adolescents eurent le privilège de voir le numéro douze apparaître magiquement. Ils entrèrent ensuite silencieusement dans la maison et Sirius ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Il s'effaça ensuite pour laisser passer Severus puis Drago et enfin Harry. Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent dès que les regards de toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux. Harry fut le premier à rompre le silence:

- Bonjour?!

* * *

Harry et Drago restèrent au centre de l'attention tandis que le silence se faisait de plus en plus oppressant. Ils purent remarquer que Ginny, les yeux rougis, étaient entourées de ses frères qui les fusillaient du regard et d'Hermione qui paraissait songeuse. Monsieur et Madame Weasley s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre tandis que Remus Lupin et deux personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, un grand noir et une femme aux cheveux violets, posaient leur regards sur eux puis sur le journal étalé sur la table. Le directeur de Poudlard avait perdu le scintillement de ses yeux et regardait le nouveau couple avec incompréhension et dureté tandis que Minerva MacGonagall leur jetait son regard le plus féroce qui donnait envie aux deux adolescents de se réfugier sous terre. Maugrey Fol Œil passait et repassait son œil en verre sur Drago et, enfin, Sirius et Severus avaient l'air plutôt contents d'eux, ils avaient compris que le mariage avait été arrangé bien qu'ils ne connussent pas encore toute l'histoire et appréciaient de voir leur filleuls payer pour l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient ressentie face à leur disparitions. Finalement, Hermione, fut le première à réagir. Elle regarda toutes les personnes présentes avant de s'avancer lentement vers son meilleur ami et de le prendre dans ses bras:

- Ohh, Harry. Je suis contente que l'on t'ait retrouvé. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs. Tu n'imagines même pas l'état dans lequel j'étais, je passais mes journées à me creuser la cervelle pour essayer de savoir où tu avais bien pu fuir et pourquoi.

- Hermione…, tenta Harry.

- Tu aurais dû voir Ron, il était effondré. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas écrit? Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'avais pas Hedwige mais tu aurais pu te débrouiller autrement. Imagine si quelque chose t'était arrivé, tu crois vraiment qu'on ne se serait pas sentis coupables?

- Hermione…

- Parce que on aurait dû faire plus attention à toi, t'écrire plus souvent, te raconter ce qu'il se passait. Dumbledore nous l'a interdit mais on aurait dû outrepasser son ordre, tu te serais, sans doute, senti plus aidé… Je sais que la mort de Cédric a été un coup dur pour toi mais ce n'était pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Hermione…

- Alors arrête de punir pour ça. Et quand je pense que tu es amoureux de Dra… Mal… Malefoy et que tu ne nous as rien dit.

- Hermione!

- Ron et moi, nous aurions pu t'aider à le retrouver, pourquoi est ce que tu penses que tu dois toujours tout faire seul?

- Hermione…

- Ça a beau être Malefoy, Ron et moi aurions fait un effort. Je suis même prête à faire un effort maintenant, il faut juste que tu m'expliques ce que tu vois en lui parce que…

- Hermione!

- Et j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas, quand êtes vous tombés amoureux?

- _Hermione!_

- En première année, il a été un vrai connard. Il nous a même dénoncé à MacGonagall quand on est allé envoyer le dragon de Hagrid à Charlie.

- Hagrid avait un dragon? Demanda Dumbledore intéressé mais personne ne l'écouta.

- Après, vous avez été seuls dans la forêt interdite, ça date de ce moment là? C'est pour ça que tu étais obsédé par lui en…

- HERMIONE!

- … deuxième année, tu ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard, tu voulais juste le revoir? Mais comment tu as fait pour le supporter avec toute l'histoire avec Buck en troisième année? Ses baisers sont si bons que tu oublies le fait qu'il soit un idiot, connard, vantard…

- GRANGER! S'exclama Drago.

Le Serpentard était outré. Tout le monde pensait-il donc qu'ils étaient amoureux, Potter et lui? C'était dégoûtant. Son interruption arrêta le monologue d'Hermione qui se détacha de son meilleur ami pour lancer un regard noir au blond puis Harry prit la parole.

- Merci, commença t-il sans vraiment savoir s'il s'adressait à Hermione ou Drago. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du souci mais je ne pouvais plus rester chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Sa remarque fit se froncer de nombreux sourcils.

- Ensuite, je ne suis _pas _amoureux de Malefoy. Je pensais que tu me connaissais assez bien pour savoir que je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureux de cet idiot.

- Je pensais te connaître assez bien pour pouvoir dire que jamais tu n'épouserais Drago _Malefoy!_ Répliqua Hermione vexée.

- D'accord, d'accord, désolé. On a arrangé le mariage, c'était la seule façon qui lui permettait de devenir majeur.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas? Vraiment pas? Demanda Ron de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Sûr et certain, Ron. La seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes encore en vie tous les deux, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser de magie.

- Mais alors pourquoi es-tu parti de chez toi si ce n'était pas pour retrouver ton amour secret? Demanda finalement Hermione qui ne perdait jamais le nord.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne souhaitait pas en parler devant des personnes qu'il détestait et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il souhaitait d'abord en faire part à Sirius. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait laissé son oncle le battre jusqu'à ce que presque toute la peau de son dos soit partie en lambeaux. Il ne tenait pas à voir les regards pleins de pitié qu'il ne tarderait pas à recevoir quand ils le sauraient. Sa honte lui suffisait bien assez.

- Harry? Murmura Hermione.

Il hocha négativement la tête.

- Oh, Potter, ne va pas faire ton bébé! S'exclama Drago. Je vais devoir raconter mon histoire sous Véritasérum et elle est trois fois plus humiliante que la tienne. Je serais même prêt à subir ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour me débarrasser de lui.

- Qu'est ce que ces Moldus ont osé te faire? Demanda Sirius agité.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ce que tu ressens quand…

- Tu as honte. Tellement honte que tu ne veux en parler avec personne.

Harry jeta un regard surpris à son mari qui continua:

- Le manoir était rempli de Mangemorts, ce ne sont pas des anges, marmonna Drago en essayant de ne pas penser à certains évènement qui s'étaient déroulés dans sa maison. Mais ne pas en parler ne sert qu'à te faire plus de mal, qu'à t'apitoyer sur toi-même, sur ta honte et à t'empêcher d'avancer.

- Depuis quand la fouine peut sortir des trucs aussi profonds? S'étonna Ron.

- Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de leur raconter pourquoi tu t'es enfui et si tu en as marre des regards pleins de pitié qu'ils vont te lancer, tu n'as qu'à venir me trouver et je me ferais un plaisir de te mettre une beigne pour te montrer qu'à mes yeux tu n'es toujours qu'un idiot insupportable!

Harry ignora les différentes protestations qui s'élevèrent dans la pièce et regarda Malefoy. Il ne l'avait jamais pris en pitié même quand il avait vu l'état de son dos. Lui-même n'avait pas éprouvé de pitié à son rencontre, certes de la compassion car il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre ses parents et de se faire pourchasser par Voldemort, bien que ce ne fût pas pour les mêmes raisons. De toute façon, même s'il venait à le prendre en pitié, il était sûr que son sentiment ne résisterait pas longtemps devant le mauvais caractère du Serpentard. Malefoy savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour ne pas le prendre en pitié et pour ne pas le considérer comme une stupide victime incapable de se défendre, cela était une des bases de leur relation, certes chaotique, mais qui les liait toujours à leur ancien monde d'insouciance et de querelles puériles et tenait à faire savoir à Harry que le sentiment était réciproque. Et le Gryffondor n'était pas prêt à couper cette relation. Il éleva alors la voix par-dessus les protestations de ses amis et les cris qui émanaient de Rogue et Sirius:

- S'il vous plaît.

Tout le monde se tut et l'écouta.

- On va vous raconter. Après tous les soucis que je vous ai causé, je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous autour de la grande table en bois de la cuisine des Black, Harry et Drago au bout de sorte que tout le monde puisse les voir. Malefoy but alors la fiole de Véritasérum que Rogue lui présenta et Harry essaya de ne pas faire attention à la boule qui se formait dans son estomac et à sa gorge nouée puis commença son récit:

- Tout a commencé mardi il y a trois semaines pendant la nuit…

* * *

Harry fulminait. Lui et Malefoy avaient fini de raconter leur histoires, l'Ordre du Phoenix leur avait été présenté et, maintenant, tous les mineurs, Harry et Drago venaient de se faire éjecter de la cuisine par Madame Weasley pour que l'Ordre puisse discuter des évènements récents. Harry avait beau avoir essayé de parlementer, Madame Weasley et Dumbledore s'étaient catégoriquement opposés à son entrée dans l'organisation secrète. De plus, Malefoy marchait derrière lui en tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts et cela ne rassurait pas Harry qui ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Enfin, il avait appris, qu'en raison du manque de place dans la maison, lui et Ron devraient partager leur chambre avec la fouine! Il avait passé trois semaines seul avec lui, il aurait au moins espéré en être débarrassé pour quelques temps. Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence et s'installèrent tous dans la chambre de Ron, Harry et Drago. Ce dernier en profita pour agrandir sa malle qu'il avait toujours eue sur lui depuis sa fuite. Harry s'affala sur un lit et Hermione vint se planter devant lui:

- Donne moi ta baguette et montre moi ton dos. Je dois pouvoir faire deux ou trois petites choses.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais obtempéra. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de montrer l'étendue des dégâts devant Rogue et des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lui suffisait de savoir que Malefoy avait déjà tout vu…

- Alors, demanda Ron, qu'est ce que vous ne leur avez pas raconté?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que l'on ne leur a pas tout dit, Weasley?

- C'est Harry qui a raconté et il n'a jamais tout raconté aux adultes, alors qu'est ce que vous avez omis?

Ils avaient bien laissé de côté quelques aspects de l'histoire. Harry et Drago n'avaient notamment pas parlé de la réaction qu'avait eu le Serpentard après qu'il ait reçu la lettre du Ministère lui apprenant indirectement la mort de ses parents- qui, comme leur avait dit Rogue, avaient été soumis à l'imperium pour écrire leur testament- ni de quelques querelles qui leur semblaient futiles.

- Pas grand-chose, répondit Harry, quelques disputes.

- Vous auriez pu essayer de vous entendre, fit remarquer Hermione, ce n'est jamais bon de se disputer avec son seul allié.

- On parle de la _fouine_, Hermione! S'indigna Ron

- Tu sais que je suis ici, la_ belette?_

- Il va falloir…

-…mettre quelques petites choses au point., intervinrent les jumeaux.

- Notamment en ce qui…

-… concerne les surnoms:

-… Ron est sur le point d'exploser et…

-… de te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu ne ressembles plus qu'à…

-… une mare de sang alors…

-… tu devrais te calmer un peu et…

-…faire profil bas.

- Nous n'avons aucun problème à te lancer…

-… quelques sorts si on sent qu'il faut te…

-… remettre à ta place.

- Je ne suis pas un chien. Je ne vais pas obéir à tous les ordres que vous allez me donner. Et vous feriez bien de surveiller vos arrières.

- Malefoy! Intervint Harry. Tu te souviens des termes du contrat? _Politesse _et _courtoisie_?

- Tu as réussi à…?

- N'empire pas les choses Ron, le coupa Harry. Ecoutez, je sais que vous le détestez mais essayez de rester poli dans les limites du possible. Les échanges de sorts seront gardés au strict minimum, ajouta t-il en regardant les jumeaux, et je suis sûr que tout le monde s'en sortira très bien.

- Si tu le dis Harry, répondit Fred en haussant les épaules tandis que son frère rangeait sa baguette.

- Tiens Harry, j'ai fini.

Le Gryffondor récupéra sa baguette des mains de sa meilleure amie qui s'empressa de lui expliquer qu'elle avait réussi à atténuer les cicatrices et à renforcer la peau sensible nouvellement formée. Il la remercia avant de demander:

- Alors, quelqu'un sait que sera notre prochain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?

* * *

Severus Rogue arborait son habituel air renfrogné quand il embarqua Harry dans une pièce vide pour dire deux mots au Survivant. Il avait passé une assez mauvaise journée, certes retrouver son filleul lui avait fait plaisir mais lui parler de la façon dont ses parents avaient été torturés et dont son père avait été obligé de tuer sa mère avant de se suicider n'était pas une expérience plaisante. Il avait ensuite dû convaincre Drago qu'il n'avait pas été présent pendant les évènements et que s'il l'avait été, il les aurait sûrement aidé bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de cette dernière affirmation. Puis il avait failli tuer le clébard à qui appartenait cette maison avant de finir par se retrouver, seul avec Potter, en soirée, dans une pièce sombre dont l'armoire émettait de drôles de bruit. Lui-même ne s'en formalisa pas, si cela pouvait effrayer encore plus le Gryffondor, cela lui convenait. Il se tint au milieu de la pièce, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et riva son regard glacial dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui ne put s'empêcher de baisser ses yeux.

- Monsieur Potter, commença t-il alors de sa voix lente et menaçante. Je vous suis gré d'avoir sauvé mon filleul et ainsi, d'avoir préservé ma place comme espion mais si jamais…

Harry déglutit.

-… vous vous avisiez de profiter de la faiblesse de Drago pour lui faire du mal, sous quelque forme que ce soit, sachez bien que vous aurez à faire à moi.

-…

- Potter!

- J'ai compris, professeur, s'empressa de répondre Harry.

- Très bien. Maintenant,…

Rogue s'avança. Harry recula et finit par se retrouver collé contre le mur de la pièce avec son professeur à quelques centimètres de lui. Rogue sortit ensuite sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier pour la placer sous la gorge de son élève.

-… je sais que vous êtes mariés mais si jamais j'apprends que vous avez osé poser une main sur son corps, le toucher,…

Harry eut l'impression que Rogue ne parlait pas de violence physique et sentit la nausée l'envahir. Personne n'avait-il donc compris qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés l'un par l'autre?

-… je puis vous assurer que votre parrain, Dumbledore ou même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourraient m'empêcher de vous réduire à l'état de substance pulpeuse sans vie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Harry sentit l'arme de son professeur s'enfoncer dans sa jugulaire. Il n'avait jamais vu son professeur aussi menaçant. Comme ce dernier ne se décidait pas à bouger, Harry marmonna une réponse:

- C'est tout à fait clair, professeur.

- Bien, dit-il en se reculant enfin.

Rogue détailla encore le visage du Survivant jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux avant de le saluer d'une voix lente et sans chaleur:

- Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Harry attendit que Rogue soit sorti de la pièce pour se laisser glisser au sol et étendre ses jambes tremblantes. Il respira profondément pour se calmer. Son professeur pouvait vraiment être terrifiant quand il le décidait. Mais d'où avait-il bien pu tirer l'idée qu'il avait envie de Malefoy? Il sentit à nouveau la nausée l'envahir, se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes, sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il toqua trois fois avant que l'occupant ne daigne lui répondre:

- C'est occupé. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre deux minute, non?

- Malefoy, ouvre moi!

Pour son plus grand étonnement, il lui obéit. Il se retrouva alors en face d'un Serpentard encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, avec de l'eau dégoulinant dans son cou et qui s'appuyait plus que nécessaire sur la porte. Il put aussi remarquer qu'il portait de légères traces rouges sur son cou:

- Toi, cracha t-il, tu as intérêt à garder ton psychopathe de parrain loin de moi!

- Et toi, le tien, répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

Il dépassa Malefoy et alla directement au lavabo pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de se laisser glisser à terre sur le carrelage frais. Drago referma finalement la porte et prit place en face de lui.

- Toi aussi? Demanda t-il plus doucement.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

- Ils sont malades, souffla Drago. Comme si je pouvais être attiré par toi.

- Comme si j'allais te sauter dessus dès que tu aurais le dos tourné. Il n'a pas été trop violent? Demanda t-il en pointant le cou de Drago.

- Plus de peur que de mal. Il voulait juste m'impressionner. Et Severus?

- Il ne m'a pas touché juste fait expressément comprendre que je ne devrais surtout pas essayer de te faire du mal sous _quelque forme_ que ce soit. Il peut vraiment faire peur quand il le décide.

- Oui. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en voyant ton visage décomposé.

- Aha, je suis mort de rire… Tu veux que j'aille lui dire deux mots?

- Inutile, dit Malefoy en haussant les épaules, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

Ils furent tirés de leur conversation par des coups secs sur la porte. Ils soupirèrent et se levèrent pour aller ouvrir. Ils se retrouvèrent alors nez à nez avec Remus Lupin qui les regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Harry soupira et laissa sortir Malefoy.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

- Euh… appelle moi Remus, Harry.

Le Gryffondor fit trois pas dans le couloir avant de se retourner quand il eut pris en compte la situation dans laquelle son ancien professeur venait de le trouver. Dans une salle de bain, avec Malefoy. Il rougit légèrement en se rappelant les insinuations de son professeur de potions et se maudit quand il vit le loup-garou qui le regardait.

- Euh… Remus, si vous pouviez ne rien dire à Sirius… s'il vous plaît? Demanda t-il hésitant.

- Bien sûr, Harry, répondit il après quelques secondes de silence inconfortable.

- Alors, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Et Harry prit résolument la direction de sa chambre où il trouva Malefoy déjà couché. Il ne vit pas de trace de Ron mais aucun des deux adolescents ne voulut parler de l'incident.

* * *

Les regards appuyés et les airs renfrognés commencèrent à apparaître le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Ils avaient tous été embauchés par Madame Weasley pour nettoyer le salon de la maison et Drago sentait de nombreux regards s'attarder sur sa personne. Quand il les surprenait, les coupables se détournaient en prenant un air renfrogné et se tournaient le plus souvent vers Potter. Dès que celui-ci remarquait qu'il était observé, les regards revenaient sur son mari. Drago réussit à ignorer ces impolitesses de la part de Remus Lupin, Ginny, Fred, Georges et Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Nymphadora Tonks toute l'après-midi mais il bouillonnait intérieurement en se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cela concernait aussi Potter et il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce que l'idiot avait encore bien pu faire pour qu'ils soient la proie d'une attention indésirable. Parce que, bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas être de sa faute, il avait essayé de se faire oublier et, jusqu'à maintenant, son plan avait marché.

Drago dut attendre le début de soirée, au moment où la belette prenait sa douche, pour réussir à coincer Potter dans leur chambre:

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, le balafré?

- Pardon? Je pensais que si je t'ignorais, cela te ferait plaisir mais non, _monsieur _ne supporte pas d'être placé à l'écart de l'attention!

- Je ne parle pas de ça, siffla Drago, mais des regards que tes amis n'ont pas arrêté de nous jeter toute l'après-midi.

Harry fronça les sourcils:

- Ils te regardaient aussi? Je pensais qu'ils n'en avaient qu'après moi.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi distrait pour ne pas remarquer que leurs regards passaient de toi à moi?

- Désolé mais je ne me focalise pas sur ta personne.

- Peu importe, alors, qu'as-tu fait pour qu'ils nous regardent comme ça?

- Pourquoi devrais-_je_ avoir fait quelque chose? Je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute, l'accusa Harry.

- Si j'avais fait quelque chose, j'aurais été encastré dans le mur depuis longtemps.

Harry dut bien avouer que Malefoy marquait un point, ses amis ne seraient pas aussi patients avec lui. Et puis, il voyait mal pourquoi tous les Weasley l'auraient ignoré pendant toute l'après-midi à cause de quelque chose que la fouine aurait faite. Il s'assit lentement sur son lit et regarda Malefoy qui tapait du pied en attendant sa réponse. Il se souvint alors des regards de Remus et donc de la scène de la salle de bain. Il jura.

- Quoi? Demanda Drago avec une note d'impatience dans sa voix.

- Hier soir, on a croisé Remus en sortant de la salle de bain et je lui ai demandé de ne pas dire à Sirius qu'il nous avait vu. Il a dû penser qu'on se cachait pour…

- Potter, tu es un idiot.

- Tu n'avais qu'à rester et régler le problème toi-même, répondit Harry en se levant et en élevant la voix.

- Il n'y avait pas de problème. Tu as crée le _problème_!

- Il nous avait vu!

- Il aurait suffit de l'ignorer. Quand tu lui as demandé de ne rien dire, tu lui as fait supposer qu'on avait quelque chose à cacher!

- J'essayais de couvrir nos arrières, imagine si Sirius l'avait appris!

- A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être au courant. Comment peut-on être aussi dénué de toute subtilité?

- Vraiment désolé, la prochaine fois je ne tenterai pas de te rendre la vie plus facile!

- Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois?

- Apparemment, c'est ce que tout le monde pense.

- Les garçons?

Madame Weasley venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et essaya vainement de calmer les deux adolescents. Elle avait été alertée par des cris de plus en plus forts provenant de la pièce et avait pensé intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère. Son plan aurait peut être marché si elle ne s'était pas fait royalement ignorer.

- Tout ce que tu sais faire, Malefoy, c'est foutre ma vie en l'air. A cause de toi, mon meilleur ami m'ignore et…

- Parce que ma vie à moi est vraiment belle en ce moment? Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que mes parents soient tués. Si quelqu'un n'avait pas fait revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Je ne l'ai pas fait REVENIR!

-… je n'aurais pas eu à me marier.

- Si ton parrain n'avait pas fait les mauvais choix dans sa jeunesse, il aurait pu avoir ta garde!

- Ne t'en prends pas à Severus!

- Je fais ce que je veux, Malefoy. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer à t'écouter.

Harry devait sortir de la pièce. S'il restait, des sorts allaient fuser. Les deux adolescents se mesurèrent du regard avant qu'Harry ne dépasse son rival et ne se dirige vers la porte. Il dut pourtant s'arrêter quand il s'aperçut qu'une petite foule occupait le passage. Si sa vue ne lui jouait pas de tours, ils avaient réussi à ameuter toute la maisonnée.

- Ouahh, ça fait longtemps que je ne vous avais plus vu vous engueuler comme ça! S'émerveilla Ron.

- Ça m'étonne que vos baguettes soient encore rangées, annonça Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que je ne suis pas censé savoir? Continua Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Désolé Harry, s'excusa Remus, je crois que c'est de ma faute, non?

- Et la mienne, continua Tonks, Remus m'en a parlé et j'ai partagé avec Ginny et Hermione… On a peut être tiré des conclusions hâtives.

- Dis nous qu'on a _vraiment_ tiré des conclusions hâtives? Plaida Hermione.

- De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Monsieur Weasley.

Harry soupira. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Des explications semblaient à nouveau être de mises. Merlin, qu'il pouvait haïr sa vie à ce moment précis.

* * *

Harry tourna une page du manuel de métamorphose qu'il était en train de lire, la parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de tourner ses pensées vers des affaires lui semblant plus pressantes. Ils avaient réussi à clarifier l'histoire de la salle de bain la veille mais les relations entre les différents membres de la maisonnée et Malefoy ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées. Et si Harry en croyait son instinct, les jumeaux avaient glissé quelque chose dans le verre de son mari à midi, il attendait toujours que la situation dégénère. Hermione et Ginny étaient montées avec lui après qu'ils aient essayé d'écouter ce qui se disait à la réunion de l'Ordre, qui avait lieu en ce moment, sans succès tandis que Ron avait disparu avec ses frères et que Malefoy était allé s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Ce dernier l'avait ignoré depuis l'incident de la veille et Harry ne s'en portait que mieux. Bien sûr, il savait que cela ne durerait pas éternellement et se préparait mentalement à subir des invectives dès que Malefoy déciderait de sortir de son mutisme.

Hermione, Ginny et Harry se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment et regardèrent Fred, Georges et Ron rentrer dans la chambre, fermer la porte à clé avant de s'en éloigner rapidement.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait? Demanda Hermione suspicieusement.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner de la porte, marmonna Georges.

- Et mettez vous derrière nous, rajouta Fred, quelques sorts risquent de fuser.

- WEASLEY!

Le rugissement furieux de Drago Malefoy résonna dans l'étage et des regards accusateurs se tournèrent vers les trois coupables.

- Je vous avais demandé de le laisser tranquille, soupira Harry.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Les jumeaux devaient bien finir par faire une de leur farce à Malefoy. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il pourrait tout réparer avant l'effusion de sang.

- Sortez de là, espèce de belettes!

- Je te signale que la couleur de la belette te va à ravir, la fouine, contra Ron.

- Sortez immédiatement ou je fais exploser la porte avant de vous réduire en bouillie jusqu'à ce que même vos parents ne puissent pas vous reconnaître.

- Nous, au moins, on a encore nos pa…

- Stop, ordonna Harry.

Fred se tut et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Harry savait que Malefoy avait souvent raillé le fait qu'il n'ait pas de parents et il aurait pu en profiter pour se venger mais il savait aussi comme cela faisait mal. Il détestait quand le Serpentard s'en prenait à ses parents. De plus, sa blessure à lui était ancienne mais elle le faisait encore souffrir, il n'imaginait même pas ce que pouvait ressentir Malefoy qui venait de perdre ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les Weasley et Drago de se battre mais il y avait certains sujets qu'il ne laisserait pas être utilisés. Le Serpentard s'était tu de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils attendirent tous quelques secondes avant qu'ils n'entendent Malefoy prononcer "bombarda" et que le porte n'explose. Harry dévia ensuite quelques sorts qui tombaient sur eux tandis que les jumeaux faisaient la même chose de leur côté. Ils réussirent à faire sortir ceux qui ne pouvaient pas utiliser de magie en obligeant Malefoy à entrer dans la pièce puis en le contournant. Les jumeaux quittèrent enfin la pièce et Harry resta seul avec Drago. Les sorts fusaient des deux côtés sans interruption et le Gryffondor se décida à parler:

- Malefoy, calme toi.

- Laisse moi m'occuper des Weasley et tout ira mieux.

- Non. Je dois dire que le roux te va à ravir. Mais je pense que ce la ne suffira pas pour que tu puisses te fondre dans la masse.

- Je t'emmerde Potter, laisse moi passer.

- Non.

Harry dut alors éviter un sort de stupéfiction et fut touché par un maléfice cuisant au bras gauche mais se retint de crier. Cette douleur n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà subi. Il envoya deux craches-limaces que son adversaire dévia avant de se jeter en avant et de tacler Malefoy. Les deux adolescents tombèrent au sol et Harry profita du fait que son adversaire soit légèrement sonné pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains et la jeter sur le lit le plus éloigné de la pièce avec la sienne. Malefoy essaya de se relever pour aller récupérer sa baguette mais Harry l'en empêcha en s'asseyant sur lui. Les mains du Serpentard essayèrent alors de le repousser avant de se diriger vers son cou. Harry les maintint au sol avec difficulté et Drago en profita pour sa tête sur le nez de son vis-à-vis qui le lâcha sous le choc. Harry faillit ensuite être désarçonné avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne rattrape les mains de son mari.

- Malefoy, calme toi, par Merlin. Ce n'est pas en allant les massacrer que tu vas arranger les choses.

- Dégage le balafré, tu ne comprends rien.

Drago tourna ensuite sa tête vers le bras d'Harry le plus proche qu'il mordit avec force. Il entendit le glapissement de douleur que laissa échapper son adversaire mais ne s'attendit pas à la gifle qu'il reçut en réponse et le força à éloigner son visage du bras du Gryffondor.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que cela fait quand quelqu'un raille mes parents? Parce qu'il me semble que certaines personnes ne s'en privaient pas à Poudlard!

- Je t'emmerde.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ici? Demanda Madame Weasley.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous prierais de relâcher mon filleul, ajouta une voix froide dans son dos.

Harry relâcha lentement Malefoy et se releva avant de faire face aux adultes. Rogue et Madame Weasley se trouvaient dans la chambre tandis que Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore se tenaient dans le couloir.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes? Je pensais que vous étiez des adultes, se plaignit Madame Weasley. Regardez moi l'état de cette chambre!

Il était vrai que les murs étaient ornés de belles traces de brûlures provenant des sorts que les deux adversaires avaient dévié ou évité. Des morceaux de bois provenant de la porte que Malefoy avait fait exploser jonchaient le sol et une fine poussière se trouvait dans l'air. Harry baissa honteusement la tête tandis que Malefoy se relevait à ses côtés.

- Drago.

Le Serpentard tressaillit quand Madame Weasley qui avait décidé de l'appeler par son prénom l'appela.

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de te tenir correctement. Il semblerait que même cela soit au dessus de tes capacités. Une farce de Fred et Georges ne mérite pas un tel déchaînement de violence. Une punition est donc de mise.

Malefoy s'apprêtait à protester mais se tut en voyant le regard que lui lançait la matriarche Weasley. Cette dernière rendit leur couleur aux cheveux de Drago, fit apparaître des sceaux, des chiffons et de l'eau savonneuse avant d'expliquer que la chambre serait nettoyée à la main. Harry se retrouva à devoir aider Malefoy car il était sensé être "assez mature pour ne pas se battre comme un chiffonnier avec Drago". Sirius lui jeta un regard compatissant quand Madame Weasley récupéra les baguettes des deux adolescents puis les adultes disparurent dans le couloir, sûrement pour retourner à leur réunion. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux les rejoignirent et se joignirent à eux sans un mot.

* * *

Drago était soulagé. Il allait enfin quitter cette maison et ses habitants. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être entouré de Gryffondors toute la journée et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, retrouver ses amis Serpentards. Il avait à nouveau rétréci sa malle qu'il avait placée dans la poche de sa veste et attendait patiemment que les autres finissent leurs derniers préparatifs. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment les Gryffondors avaient fait pour se réveiller au matin et se rendre compte que leurs valises n'étaient pas prêtes, à l'exception de Granger et Potter. Il se retrouvait donc dans la cuisine du douze Square Grimmaud avec Granger à attendre que les autres daignent se montrer, Harry ayant disparu pour aller aider son meilleur ami. Il entendait Madame Weasley crier à l'étage sur ses fils pour qu'ils se dépêchent pendant que Sirius Black entretenait une discussion animée avec Maugrey Fol Œil pour essayer de convaincre ce dernier de le laisser venir avec eux à la gare. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous les adolescents se trouvaient dans la cuisine avec leurs bagages. Fol Œil rétrécit tous les balais, malles et sacs avant de transplaner vers la gare pour aller sécuriser les lieux. Puis les adolescents quittèrent la maison en compagnie de Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Monsieur Weasley et un gros chien noir. Ils traversèrent la place Grimmaud, prirent deux fois à gauche avant de descendre des escaliers qui menaient sous terre.

- Où est ce qu'on va? Demanda un des jumeaux.

- On va prendre le métro pour aller à la gare, répondit Arthur Weasley que la perspective excitait au plus haut point.

- Le métro? S'enquit Ron.

Hermione se mit alors à expliquer aux sorciers qui n'avaient aucune connaissance sur le monde moldu à quoi servait le métro et Drago pâlit. Un moyen de locomotion qui se déplaçait dans le noir sous la terre, cela n'avait rien de normal. Il remarqua que Potter le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres et le Serpentard carra les épaules. Ils finirent par arriver sur un quai et durent supporter les exclamations enthousiastes de Monsieur Weasley en attendant le prochain métro. Ils montèrent enfin dans une rame bondée et Drago se retrouve collé entre Potter, Tonks, le chien et un moldu qui empestait la bière. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri quand le wagon se mit en mouvement et il put à nouveau entrevoir un sourire sur les lèvres de Potter. Il lui fallut deux arrêts pour arrêter de sursauter à chaque fois qu'ils démarraient et pour s'habituer au bruit. Le sourire de Potter n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres et Drago lui écrasa soudainement le pied en guise de représailles. Il réussit à lui tirer un cri de surprise qui attira l'attention du chien et de l'auror derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore? Demanda Tonks.

- Rien, répondit Drago pendant qu'Harry haussait les épaules.

Le Serpentard réitéra son geste deux stations plus tard mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter riposte de la même manière. Drago réussit à retenir son cri, extirpa son pied de la poigne de Potter et l'abattit violemment sur le devant de la chaussure de son mari qu'il eut le plaisir de voir grimacer.

- Tiens toi tranquille, Malefoy!

L'ordre de Tonks le surprit et il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi! Alors arrête de faire ton enfant gâté et conduit toi comme un homme. Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter dehors.

Drago décida d'ignorer la jeune femme et se retourna vers Potter qui avait retrouvé son sourire. Son pied le démangeait à nouveau mais il se tint tranquille en sentant le chien s'approcher de sa jambe. Il était presque sûr que Tonks ne le jetterait pas dehors mais il était certain que Black n'hésiterait pas à le mordre s'il tentait à nouveau de faire du mal à Potter. Drago se renfrogna donc et les ignora du mieux qu'il put.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross une dizaine d'arrêts plus tard et se dirigèrent vers la plateforme neuf trois-quart où ils devaient retrouver Fol Œil. Les enfants Weasley discutaient avec animation de leur voyage en métro et Hermione essayaient tant bien que mal de leur inculquer quelques notions de technologie moldue. Harry se renfrognait de plus en plus, il venait de prendre conscience qu'il serait à nouveau au centre de l'attention cette année et Drago ne cessait de triturer nerveusement sa baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa veste. Monsieur Weasley traversa la barrière qui séparait la plateforme sorcière du reste de la gare en premier et fut rapidement suivi par ses enfants et Hermione. Harry traversa ensuite et Drago le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard avant que Tonks et Remus ne les suivent.

Ils réussirent à passer inaperçu quelques minutes avant que des murmures ne se propagent entre les différents groupes d'élèves et de parents. Des doigts se tendaient vers eux, des regards les suivaient et certaines personnes essayaient même de les aborder mais se faisaient refouler par Sirius sous sa forme canine. Les Parkinson et leur fille les croisèrent et Drago s'attendit presque à ce que Pansy lui saute dans les bras mais le couple et leur enfant les ignorèrent et les dépassèrent la tête haute. Harry vit Colin Crivey prendre quelques clichés à quelques mètres de lui et Neville le regarder avec des yeux ronds depuis une des fenêtres du train. Ils rejoignirent enfin Hermione, Ginny et Ron à l'avant du train qui chassèrent l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'eux quand ils les virent arriver. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avec les adultes présents, s'assurèrent que Fol Œil avait bien mis leurs bagages à bord du train et Harry serra Sirius dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne montent dans le Poudlard Express. Ils saluèrent une dernière fois les adultes restés sur le quai avant de s'engager dans un couloir. Ron, Hermione et Drago devaient se rendre au wagon de tête car ils étaient, tous trois, préfets et Harry se retrouva seul avec Ginny. Il les regarda s'éloigner et lança à son mari:

- Malefoy, fais gaffe à toi, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver marié à une purée de Sang-Pur!

- Je te dirais bien la même chose mais tout le monde sait que tu es un aimant à problèmes alors essaye juste de ne pas te faire défigurer, tu as déjà assez de défauts comme ça.

Ils s'adressèrent un dernier signe de tête avant qu'Harry ne se retourne pour se retrouver face à Neville Londubat qui arborait un air de pur étonnement.

- Pas dans le couloir, Neville.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et Ginny les mena dans un compartiment uniquement occupé par une de ses amies, Luna Lovegood. C'est en leur racontant son histoire qu'Harry se dit que sa vie prenait à nouveau un tour pour le moins rocambolesque.

* * *

Épilogue

Drago Malefoy sortit de la cheminée noblement, la tête haute et s'épousseta légèrement avant de se retourner pour voir son mari arriver en trébuchant. Il secoua lentement la tête devant ce spectacle, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de sortir d'une cheminée avec un peu de style! Harry le dépassa et alla saluer chaleureusement le Ministre provisoire de la Magie qui avait de grandes chances de devenir Ministre de la Magie officiellement dans quelques jours. Il se rapprocha lui-même des deux hommes et salua Kingsley.

- Alors, vous vous êtes décidés? Demanda l'ancien auror.

- Il n'y avait rien à décider, répondit Drago. Harry et moi, nous sommes mis d'accord le jour où l'on s'est mariés.

- Dommage. Vous formiez un beau couple.

- Kingsley! S'exclama Harry. Luna nous le répète déjà assez, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

Le Ministre provisoire de la Magie haussa les épaules et leur tendit deux pochettes. Ils en prirent chacun une et se mirent à lire les feuilles qu'elles contenaient. Après trois ans de mariage, ils allaient enfin pouvoir divorcer. Ils lurent attentivement toutes les clauses puis Kingsley leur tendit une plume et un encrier. Drago signa chaque page en premier avant de tendre la plume à Harry. Ce dernier l'accepta d'un hochement de tête et se mit à signer les pages.

Harry repensa aux trois dernières années qu'ils avaient vécues et son cœur se serra. Il avait perdu tellement d'amis, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred, Colin… Mais malgré cela il était heureux, heureux d'avoir enfin battu le Mage Noir, heureux d'avoir pu sauver le reste de ses amis et heureux d'être vivant même si parfois il ne lui semblait pas avoir le droit de vivre. Il savait que Drago le comprenait, lui aussi ressentait ce sentiment de culpabilité quelques fois. C'était ce sentiment qui les avait rapprochés après la mort de Sirius.

Leur cinquième année avait été très dure pour les deux adolescents qui se faisaient continuellement harcelés par Ombrage, Harry avait pu compter sur ses amis alors que Drago s'était retrouvé isolé, la plupart de ses anciens amis lui avaient tourné le dos et il avait alors dû créer de nouvelles relations et s'était rapproché de Blaise Zabini et des sœurs Greengrass. Il avait essayé d'empêcher Harry d'aller au ministère -il s'était efforcé de l'aider à apprendre l'occlumancie après que Rogue ait décidé d'arrêter ses leçons et savait, par conséquent, que Voldemort essayait d'attirer le Survivant à lui- mais l'avait finalement accompagné: c'était la première fois que Harry avait failli le faire tuer. Le Gryffondor s'était ensuite muré dans le silence pendant des jours entiers et ressassait sans cesse le fiasco du département des mystères. Drago avait pris les choses en main, il l'avait secoué pendant de longues minutes en l'insultant copieusement pour avoir presque réussi à le faire tuer avant de se calmer et de lui présenter ses condoléances pour son parrain. Harry avait pleuré. Il avait même trempé l'épaule de son mari puis avait parlé, longuement, de ce qu'il ressentait, de son sentiment de culpabilité et de sa peine. Drago ne l'avait pas vraiment consolé, il avait juste été là, l'avait écouté, blâmé pour ce qui était de sa faute puis lui avait répété les mots qu'Harry lui avait un jour dit: "Aujourd'hui il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que _tu _survives alors fais les bons choix une fois dans ta vie" et il avait ajouté: "Continue d'avancer, tu ne veux pas qu'il soit mort pour rien. Tu lui dois bien ça". Cela lui avait fait du bien, tous les autres évitaient de parler de Sirius avec lui, avaient peur de le blesser, Drago avait été le seul à comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être bousculé pour continuer à avancer. Harry avait alors changé, il était devenu plus concentré sur sa tâche, plus dur envers lui-même et avait même réussi à apprendre l'occlumancie pendant les vacances grâce à l'aide de son mari.

Leur sixième année à Poudlard avait été mouvementée, Drago et Harry avaient passé beaucoup de temps à espionner Théodore Nott. Le Serpentard était en effet convaincu que son condisciple préparait quelque chose et le seul qui avait bien voulu l'écouter avait été Harry. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'ils se firent enfin confiance, Harry raconta même à Drago tout ce que le directeur lui apprenait pendant leurs leçons particulières. A la fin de l'année, quand les Mangemorts avaient attaqué l'école et après que Rogue eut tué le directeur, Drago avait failli mourir pour la deuxième fois, à nouveau des mains de sa tante. Harry était parti à la poursuite des Mangemorts et son mari l'avait suivi pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer, Bellatrix en avait profité pour essayer d'éliminer une des dernières taches de sa famille, Harry avait eu quelques secondes pour se décider, s'occuper de Rogue ou sauver Drago, il avait laissé le Mangemort s'en aller et avait dévié le sort de mort qui allait s'abattre sur son mari au sol, étourdi par les effets d'un Doloris. Les Mangemorts avaient fini par s'enfuir et ils étaient retournés au château. Personne n'avait fait attention à Drago, obnubilés qu'ils étaient par la mort de Dumbledore et la trahison du professeur de potions. Harry était allé le retrouver quelques heures plus tard en-haut de la tour d'astronomie et cette nuit là, ce fut Drago qui trempa l'épaule de son mari de ses larmes, son parrain l'avait trahi. Ils se remirent lentement de ce nouveau coup dur et passèrent les vacances seuls au numéro douze Square Grimmauld. Ils auraient voulu divorcer dès qu'Harry aurait été majeur mais n'avaient pas pu risquer de se présenter au Ministère que l'Ordre soupçonnait de plus en plus d'être corrompu.

Les époux s'étaient ensuite rendus au mariage de Bill et Fleur chez les Weasley. Les relations entre la famille d'adoption de Harry et Drago s'étaient beaucoup améliorées bien que Ron se montrât toujours soupçonneux envers le Serpentard. Ils avaient dû quitter la fête précipitamment avant l'arrivée des Mangemorts et Drago avait accompagné le trio dans leur quête pour trouver les Horcruxes. Le fait de devoir camper l'avait rendu grincheux au possible et de nombreuses disputes avaient éclaté entre les deux époux, le plus souvent pour des broutilles. Le Serpentard avait à nouveau failli perdre la vie au Manoir Nott où tous les quatre s'étaient retrouvés après avoir été pris par un groupe de rafleurs. Ils avaient alors revu Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'était délectée de la torture qu'elle infligeait à son neveu. Une fois sortis de la cave, Hermione, Ron et Harry avait retrouvé un Drago torse-nu portant des traces de coups de fouet sur son corps. Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper mais Dobby, leur sauveur, y avait laissé la vie. Ils avaient ensuite passé quelques semaines à la Chaumière aux coquillages, chez Bill et Fleur. Drago avait mis du temps à se remettre et Harry savait que même maintenant, un mois après la fin de la guerre, il cauchemardait encore sur la séance de torture. Le Survivant avait tenu son mari dans ses bras toute la première nuit pour lui procurer le réconfort dont il avait besoin et personne n'en n'avait jamais rien su. Ils avaient ensuite cambriolé la banque Gringotts avant de se rendre à Poudlard où ils avaient trouvé le diadème de Serdaigle. Ils avaient vu Severus Rogue mourir dans la cabane hurlante et ses derniers mots avaient été pour Drago: "Je suis désolé". Les deux époux avaient ensuite visionné les souvenirs du mort et ils avaient compris, Rogue ne les avait jamais trahi. Harry avait vu que Drago s'en était voulu, voulu de ne pas avoir pu le remercier une dernière fois, voulu de l'avoir détesté jusqu'à sa mort, il avait failli craquer mais s'était repris en voyant que le Survivant se préparait à se rendre auprès de Voldemort. Il l'avait secoué, insulté et frappé mais n'avait pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis, il avait été forcé de le laisser partir. Harry avait abandonné Drago sur les marches éventrées du grand escalier de Poudlard et avait disparu dans la pénombre. Puis il était revenu dans les bras de Hagrid. Il voyait encore les visages baignés de larmes de ses amis et le regard éteint de Drago qui pensait l'avoir perdu à son tour. Mais il était vivant et il l'avait battu. Les époux, Hermione et Ron avaient fini par réussir à s'éclipser quelques heures après la fin de la bataille et Harry avait raconté à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé. Drago l'avait frappé, à nouveau. Harry savait qu'il était soulagé de le revoir mais qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix fonctionnaient ainsi, pas de "merci" ou de "tu m'as manqué" mais des coups et des insultes entre des larmes. Et ils avaient pleuré, encore. Ils devaient faire le deuil de leurs familles, de leurs amis et de tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour eux.

Draco et Harry avaient passé une semaine ensemble, loin de tous, ils se comprenaient. Ils avaient traversé les épreuves ensemble, avaient appris à s'apprécier et étaient devenus indispensables l'un à l'autre, ils avaient grandi et mûri ensemble et ils se retrouvaient maintenant devant Kingsley pour divorcer. Harry était sûr que s'ils se donnaient une chance, tous les deux pourraient former un couple parfait comme le répétait souvent Luna mais Ginny l'attendait et il l'aimait, de plus s'il ne se trompait pas, Drago et Astoria Greengrass s'étaient aussi rapprochés depuis que la famille de la jeune fille avait rejoint l'ordre trois ans auparavant: ils n'avaient pas le droit de casser des relations aussi fortes. Et puis, ils resteraient amis, ils avaient traversé bien trop d'épreuves ensemble pour que leur amitié prenne fin si abruptement. Harry termina de signer les papiers qu'il tendit à Kingsley.

- Messieurs, annonça pompeusement le Ministre, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes enfin divorcés.

- C'est pas trop tôt, marmonna Drago.

- Ey! Ce n'était pas moi le plus difficile à vivre dans ce couple!

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Parfait!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais chez les Greengrass, continua Drago. Kingsley, Harry, ce fut un plaisir.

- Drago, tu viens dîner au Terrier ce soir?

- Je passerai. A ce soir.

Et le Serpentard disparut dans la cheminée du Ministre. Harry salua Kingsley, le remercia chaleureusement et l'invita à dîner chez les Weasley le soir même comme Molly le lui avait demandé. Il accepta bien volontiers et Harry disparut à son tour dans la cheminée, il devait aller voir Ginny.


End file.
